The Way
by Winifred Markby
Summary: Tears are the words the heart can't say and the bitterest tears are those of words left unsaid. Life is hard for all of us in some way. It's universal. Clouds will come and rain will pour. But can she find hope again? Can they be more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I only own my own characters: Anton Elisaveta, Azalea Vale, Dahlia Wren, and Alex Garrison. Other new characters might arise. I own them, too.

Chapter 1

Tears are the words the heart can't say and the bitterest tears are those of words left unsaid. She felt the weight of these sayings now more than ever. The clouds blocked out any warmth or happiness the sun could provide. The sea of black clothed people began to dwindle. Yet, she remained standing in the same spot, unable to move and unable to tear her eyes away from the two gravestones lying in front of her. It shouldn't have turned out this way. These things just don't happen.

She was crying now. Silent tears were flowing freely down her face. She didn't dare wipe them away. She deserved to cry. She couldn't help but feeling that she deserved everything that's happened. Her parents are dead and she couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't there to protect them, defend them. Her last conversation with her parents was an unhappy one:

_"You cannot go to Bulgaria!" her mother had shouted. "Are you crazy?"_

_"Why can't you understand me, Mother?" she had shouted back. "Can't you for once in your life support me? I love him!"_

_"You haven't seen this boy in four years!" her father scolded. "Just how are you so sure he is waiting for you?"_

_"We write to each other!" she argued as her parents screeched with frustration. "We owl each other every week! I'm going and I'm going to get married!"_

_"AZALEA!!" her mother screeched, watching with horror as her daughter marched to the door with her trunk._

_"Azalea Vale," her father said harshly, "if you walk out that door, I swear I'll disown you, do you hear me?"_

_She walked out the door._

She had gone to Bulgaria to meet Anton Elisaveta. He was a student of Durmstrang and she met him her fourth year in Hogwarts. They had been owling each other non-stop since. As soon as school finished, Azalea informed Anton that she would be honoring the promise they made to each other four years ago. They promised each other that Azalea would go to Bulgaria and she would spend the rest of her life there with him. Azalea was anxious to see Anton again. She packed all her bags and prepared to leave. Her parents stood in her way. They told her not to go and that he didn't love her. She told them they were wrong and she went anyway. She went and word spread that she had eloped and disgraced her family. But she didn't care. She went straight to Bulgaria.

Anton looked at her guiltily and sadly. What he had to tell her tore her to pieces:

_"Sorry, Azalea," he said, unable to look her in the eyes, "I should have told you earlier. I'm in love with someone else. I can't marry you. I'm sorry."_

It broke Azalea's heart. She was wretchedly hurt. She had been rejected by the love of her life. Her parents have disowned her. She has no job. She has no money. She has nowhere to live. She went back to England with a heavy heart, unsure of what to do. She stayed over at her best friend, Dahlia Wren's house and told her every detail. Dahlia's parents were at a business trip in Macau so nobody knew Azalea was ever back.

Then news reached Azalea that her parents were murdered and their manor was ransacked and burned straight to the ground by some former Death Eaters passing through and running away from Aurors. Azalea was devastated. She immediately returned to their ravaged home, looking around at the place where she grew up, crying about how she never will see it again in its former glory. She heartbreakingly began funeral plans for her parents. She didn't even get a chance to tell them how sorry she was. She didn't even tell them how much she loved them. She didn't even get a chance to thank them for everything they've done for her.

Now she is alone with nowhere to go and nobody to turn to. Thanks to that forsaken war that just came and went, she had lost all her relatives. Her grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins were all dead. She had nobody. She was totally and completely alone. She had nowhere to turn to and the unsaid words that she should have told her parents made her feel infinitely guilty. The guilt swirled around in her and the tears came harder. She had nothing. She had no family. She had no money or job. She had no place to stay. She had lost her parents and her only home. She had stained her own reputation by running away to Bulgaria and coming back rejected. What was she to do now? Where was she to go?

"I'm so sorry, Azalea, dear," a voice behind her said.

She jumped slightly and was sucked back to the present. She hurriedly wiped away her tears and turned around, embarrassed for having been caught so weak and so broken. She stared into the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Their onyx garb made them look even more wealthy and opulent, more sophisticated and classy. The Malfoy family was pardoned and was not sent to Azkaban as they were not a part of the travesty that went on at Hogwarts and there was no other proof to be found to implicate them further. Their status in society had only changed slightly and they were working to rebuild their name. Despite all this, they were still as wealthy as ever. Lucius and Narcissa were one of her parents' best friends. In fact, Lucius and Narcissa were her godparents.

"Thank you for coming," Azalea said in a low voice.

"Oh, my dear, you poor thing," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"The truth is, Narcissa and I aren't just here because of the funeral," Mr. Malfoy said and Azalea looked up at him with a surprised face. "As you know, we are your godparents. Your parents entrusted your safety to us if anything should happen to them."

"Yes, I know."

"In circumstances such as these, Azalea," Mrs. Malfoy continued, "we would like to take care of you and ask you to live with us in our manor."

Azalea couldn't hide the pure shock that came alive on her face. She hadn't expected this at all. She knew of course that they were her godparents but it never occurred to her that they would honor the promise they gave to her parents. Here they were offering her protection and a comfortable life. As a person who has nothing, she should have jumped at the opportunity straight away. But she was raised to be a respectable pureblood. Her pride wouldn't let her accept. She couldn't handle the embarrassment.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for your offer but I simply couldn't impose," Azalea shook her head dejectedly.

"Where will you live? What will you do?" Mrs. Malfoy questioned.

"I'll rent a flat," Azalea suggested, combing her brain for possible options. "I'll get a job."

"Nonsense," Mr. Malfoy pronounced, "school just ended. You need a platform in which to take off from so you can succeed. Rotting away in some forsaken flat will not lead you to success. I must insist upon you staying at the Malfoy Manor."

"I really can't," Azalea shook her head. "I've disgraced my family and I've ruined my reputation. Taking me in could have unforeseen and disastrous repercussions to your family."

"We've all made mistakes," Mr. Malfoy said. "But you are a pureblood. Your dignity and reputation would suffer further if you force yourself to live in shabby conditions. Furthermore, you living at the Malfoy Manor is perfectly understandable. We are, after all, your godparents and we promised to look after you."

"Mr. Malfoy, really, I-ˮ

"Dear, please," Mrs. Malfoy said, "you've nowhere to go. I couldn't forgive myself if a bright and beautiful girl like you wasted away to poverty."

She stared at the couple in front of her. It seemed as if they were serious. She didn't want to seem like she was leeching off of the Malfoy family. It was completely not the case. Her parents had left her everything that survived. They left her all their money. She would not be impoverished but such amounts of money could only last her for so long. She wouldn't be staying at their manor forever. She would eventually move out but can she really stand the humiliation of having to stay at another wizarding family's home. But what else could she do? She had nowhere to go, nobody else to turn to.

"Azalea?" Mr. Malfoy called.

"You're very kind to me, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Azalea finally spoke. "Thank you. I can only hope to repay you someday."

Draco Malfoy was lying on his back, tossing a Quaffle ball up and down in the air. Blaise Zabini sat next to him, looking up at the sky. Draco had no earthly idea why they were in the garden. The sky was bloody dark. It seemed like it would start raining at any moment.

"Where are your parents, Draco?" Blaise asked. "It's the middle of the afternoon and it's Saturday."

"They're at some funeral or whatever," Draco shrugged. "I think one of their friends died."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I didn't know them."

"Did they tell you who died?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, but I forgot the name," Draco muttered.

"Perhaps you weren't listening," Blaise suggested.

"Perhaps you should shut your flaming noise hole," Draco said harshly.

Blaise laughed throatily. "So Pansy tells me that she's finally over you," he said.

"That's a laugh," Draco snorted. "It's been what? Three or four years since we dated and she's just now getting over it? Sad sack."

"I think she's lying though."

"How so?'

"She also casually mentioned that she's beginning to hate Astoria Greengrass," Blaise chuckled. "Coincidentally, you're also getting quite friendly with Astoria."

"Can you blame me?" Draco retorted. "Hot little piece, that one."

"She's Daphne's younger sister!"

"Only by a year," Draco reminded him.

"Tell me you're not turning pedophilic," Blaise sighed.

"You're an arse, Zabini," Draco scowled and Blaise laughed.

They heard rustling of a robe and clicking of shoes on the cobblestone pathway and they both turned their head. The two of them watched Mrs. Malfoy head over to them. The two boys quickly gathered to their feet and brushed themselves off. Draco let the Quaffle drop to the ground. Mrs. Malfoy gave his son a kiss on the cheek.

"I see you're still being idle, dear," Mrs. Malfoy said to him and then looked over at Blaise. "Ah, Blaise, how are your parents?"

"They're fantastic," Blaise answered. "Thank you for asking."

"How was the funeral, Mother?" Draco asked.

"Dreary and melancholy, of course," she answered. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you just about what happened at the funeral, Draco. Blaise, would you mind very much if I send you off?"

"Not at all," Blaise smiled. "I'm expected home at any moment anyway."

"Thank you, Blaise," Mrs. Malfoy smiled.

"Goodbye," Blaise uttered and disappeared into thin air with a loud crack.

"Follow me inside, Draco, dear," Mrs. Malfoy said and headed off, expecting him to follow which he did. "Our dear friends, Hiram and Asphodel passed away and left their daughter orphaned. You might not know this but your father and I are her godparents. She is quite alone and your father and I worried that something dreadful might happen to her in her loneliness.

"This is precisely why we have asked her to live with us here at the manor," Mrs. Malfoy said and Draco turned his head sharply to stare at his mother. "We have moved her into the room across from yours. I want you to be gentlemanly toward her, Draco, do you understand? She has suffered through a great deal. Do try to make her comfortable and cheer her up. Could you do that for me?"

"Of course, Mother," Draco nodded, "but isn't she supposed to go back to Hogwarts soon?"

"Hogwarts?" Mrs. Malfoy chuckled. "Draco, she was in your year. She has already graduated."

"Mother, what is this girl's name?"

"Azalea," Mrs. Malfoy answered, "Azalea Vale. Remember, Draco, be a gentleman."

Mrs. Malfoy patted her son on the cheek and left him at the bottom of the grand staircase. Azalea Vale? Something about that name stirred in Draco's mind. She was in his year? Was she in Slytherin. Idiotic question. If his parents were friends with her parents then she should have been in Slytherin. Azalea Vale. He had heard of the name before. But where? He turned his gaze up the grand staircase. In the room in front of his, huh? Draco supposed that he should introduce himself. If anything, he wanted to know if his new housemate was a beautiful goddess or a wretched toad.

Draco knocked on the door before him. He wondered quietly what this Azalea Vale looked like. He had heard her name mentioned somewhere before but he just couldn't place it. No answer came from within the room. Perhaps she was elsewhere in the manor? It was very likely but Draco knocked again to be certain.

"Please go away," a soft smoky voice spoke.

Draco felt his gut twist as if he'd just been swiftly kicked. What a sensual sort of voice, he thought, raising an eyebrow. Surely, a voice like that would be housed within a beautiful girl. More determined now to see her, Draco knocked again on the door.

"I said go away!" the voice said angrily this time.

The tone of her voice easily aggravated Draco. Scowling, he whipped out his wand. He pointed it at the door and blew it open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The door flew open. Draco walked casually inside, watching her whirl to her feet in a defiant scowl. Draco was surprised at what he saw. She was, without a doubt, gorgeous. Her face was in the shape of a perfect oval. She was glaring angrily at him with clear stormy gray eyes. Her soft pink lips were the most inviting pair Draco has ever seen in his life. Her dark blonde hair fell in cascades over her slim shoulder. Beautiful in a classy sort of way, he thought, approving of her appearance. But there was something inherently sad in the shapes and contours of her face. She had just lost her parents. Draco supposed it was understandable.

Draco caught her eyes for a second. A jolt went off somewhere in him and traveled all through his body. Curious, he thought.

Azalea glared at him. Filthy scoundrel, she thought. Draco Malfoy. Of course she knew him. He was, of course, Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team for a few years. Plus, his rivalries with Harry Potter were always fun to behold. Nonetheless, he was still a pompous arrogant jerk who thinks he is just the best thing in the entire world. Arse. How dare he come barging into her room like that? Granted he lives here and can come and go as he pleases. Still, she had said kindly at first for him to go away. Couldn't he understand English?

"I said for you to go away," Azalea told him.

"I just wanted to be a good host and welcome you," Draco said, sitting smoothly in an armchair. "It's Azalea, isn't it?"

Azalea just stood in the middle of the room, looking at him, thoroughly upset. What compels this idiot to be so vile? She stood watching him smirk at her. She just wanted to be alone for a while. Can't he respect that?

"What do you want?"

"Me?" Draco chuckled. "I just want to be friends. Couldn't we be friends?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not friends with clueless idiots," Azalea muttered more to herself than to him.

Draco heard it all the same. He surged quickly to his feet. "What did you say to me?" he demanded.

"I don't make friends with arrogant idiots who are too inane to know when they're being rejected," Azalea told him.

Draco's eyes flashed and in a fit of anger, he grabbed her wrist and hauled her to his angry face. "Why, I ought-ˮ

"What?" she challenged. "You're going to hurt me? Go ahead. Give me a valid excuse to leave."

Draco looked down at her perfect oval face. She was expressionless, emotionless. She didn't look at him angrily. She merely watched him and waited. His anger began to soften under her gaze. Her gray eyes seem to melt into him. He felt his heart beat faster as he looked at her. Suddenly, on impulse, he swept down and placed a sudden kiss on her pale pink lips.

Of all the things that Azalea expected, it certainly wasn't a kiss. She expected him to hit her or yell at her or even push her away. But he kissed her suddenly and quickly. She felt her heartbeat quicken as his lips moved over her. She thought it was completely curious. Azalea didn't move or even return his kiss. She just held still, marveling at the strangeness she felt.

Finally, she snapped back to her senses and pushed her away. She snatched her wrist out of his grasp and stared at him with a deep glare. Draco only stared back at her with the most shocked face.

Narcissa walked the hallway. Where were those two? It was time for dinner and neither Draco nor Azalea was to be found. Draco was usually in the dining room as soon as dinner began. It was strange for him to be late. Narcissa only guessed that Draco was introducing himself to Azalea.

As Narcissa neared her room, she found that her door was ajar. Draco was most likely in there welcoming Azalea and having a chat. She looked into the room and was utterly surprised by what she saw. Draco and Azalea were two feet apart, staring intently into each other's faces. Narcissa thought they were about to kiss but it seemed that they weren't moving at all. Narcissa found it curious. How did they get into this position? She looked at her son. He had a slightly shocked face as he stared down at Azalea. Azalea had a haughty and slightly peeved expression on her face as she gazed up at him.

Narcissa looked from Draco to Azalea and back. Curious, she thought as she watched them. Her wheels started turning as she looked on. Wouldn't it be such a wonderful thing if her only son married her most beloved godchild? Narcissa smiled to herself at the thought.

Idiot, Azalea thought as their stare down ensued. How dare he kiss her? They barely knew each other! Stupid smirking, blonde haired, tall idiot! What right does he have? Why on earth did she hold still anyway? She should have pushed him away and hexed him. Or at least slapped him. Smarmy git.

"There you two are."

The two of them jumped at the voice. They sprang apart and put more space in between them. They turned to the door and found Mrs. Malfoy gazing at them with an oddly satisfied smile.

"Dinner is served," she said to the both of them. "Draco, please accompany Azalea to the dining room."

Mrs. Malfoy gave them another triumphant grin and headed away. Draco and Azalea slowly turned back to each other. Azalea glared at him. Draco smirked and rolled his eyes.

"How dare you?" Azalea whispered angrily. "What right did you have to kiss me?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Draco said with a shrug, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out of the door. "It was only a kiss. It doesn't mean anything. Come on, then. I'm hungry."

Insufferable moron, Azalea thought. She wanted to tear his hair off one by one using tweezers. Whose knickers will be in a twist then? Pompous moron. Draco walked back into the room and grabbed Azalea by the arm and dragged her out.

"Hey!" she protested. "What are you doing?"

"I was supposed to be your arm escort to the dining room, remember?" he spoke.

"It's not the arm I'm worried about," Azalea said, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "It's the hands."

"Whatever," Draco chuckled. "You know you want me."

"Stop being a delusional git," Azalea insulted.

When they reached the dining room, Lucius and Narcissa were having a conversation. Narcissa gave Lucius a knowing look as they walked in. Lucius looked from his wife to Draco and Azalea. Draco pulled out a chair for Azalea and then swiftly sat next to her. It was evident that they were trying very hard not to look at each other. Something has already happened? That was fairly quick, Lucius thought. Children these days, he complained to himself. Why must they be in such a hurry?

Dinner began and Draco pounced upon his as if he didn't see anything else but food. Azalea barely ate. She nibbled on a piece of string bean, staring at her wine goblet. Lucius watched Narcissa's eyes flick from Draco to Azalea and back. He watched her eyes twinkle. It wasn't hard to guess what his wife was on about. Lucius took a peek at Draco and Azalea himself. His wife was right. They looked enchanting together, a picture of perfection so to speak.

Draco glanced to his left at Azalea. She hadn't touched many of the things that she put on her plate and she was only nibbling on a string bean, staring blankly at her silver goblet.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "Not hungry?"

"Pardon?" Azalea asked, turning to him.

"You're not eating very much," he observed, eyeing her plate.

"Oh no, I was just thinking," Azalea said and then shoveled a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Draco shrugged.

Azalea took a peek at Narcissa who was watching her with a worried and weary eye. She didn't want to cause trouble. She wouldn't even have agreed to stay at the manor if she didn't know that refusing blankly would insult the prideful Malfoys. To prove to the Malfoys and to herself that she wasn't going to be a bad guest, she reached forward to grab a bun from the basket. Unfortunately, Draco chose that exact moment to grab a bun himself. He ended up grabbing Azalea's hand. Their eyes snapped to each other's.

Narcissa's eyes absolutely sparkled and she gave Lucius an excited knowing look. Lucius watched Draco and Azalea interestedly. He still had his doubts.

Azalea snatched her hand away and looked down at her plate, furiously cutting away at her steak. That did no just happen, she thought. That did not just happen in front of his parents. Draco's eyes lingered on Azalea for one more second until he dragged it away to eat his own dinner. Odd, he thought, munching on his bun.

Breakfast the next day was a much less awkward event. Azalea chose to sit across from Draco to lessen the chances of shenanigans. It seemed to have worked as Draco and Azalea barely looked at each other all breakfast. Also, the lessened awkwardness might have something to do with the fact that Draco was massively late to breakfast. This resulted in his mother nagging at him to no end. Draco responded by scowling at his orange. Azalea expected it to spontaneously combust. It didn't.

"Azalea, dear," Narcissa called as Azalea looked up at her, "it's such a lovely day. Would you like to accompany me to Diagon Alley? It's a perfect day for shopping."

"Thank you but I think my day would be better spent trying to find a job," Azalea said.

"Nonsense," Narcissa said, waving off the suggestion. "There are other days for that kind of tiresome tasks. We have to replace the clothes you lost in your manor, don't we? What do you say?"

"I don't-ˮ

"I think it would be a great idea, Azalea," Lucius interrupted. "Every woman loves the thrill of purchasing something. Draco will go with you."

"Wonderful idea, Lucius!" Narcissa laughed.

"What?" Draco asked suddenly. "Why?"

"Someone has got to carry their packages," Lucius answered, "and as I'm going to the Ministry today and you insist on being idle, you are the perfect candidate."

"But Father-ˮ

"No arguments, Draco," Lucius said, giving Draco a look. "You're embarrassing yourself in front of our guest."

Draco looked over at Azalea and resisted the urge to roll his eyes or say something demeaning. Azalea got up and excused herself not long after that. Draco had taken to throwing her short glares and it was irritating the hell out of Azalea. Narcissa told her that they would be leaving at eleven.

Azalea sighed as she went up the stairs. She really only wanted to go to her friend, Dahlia's house and have a chat. Her talks with Dahlia always put her at ease. Now she had to spend time with Draco and his mother. She really had no interest. In fact, lately, she had no interest in anything. The year after school ended was spent on preparing for the trip to Bulgaria and the last couple of months had been spent wallowing in her own misery. What a loser, she thought about herself. She didn't use to be this pathetic. She was quite happy but lately it seemed as if she had given up on absolutely everything.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco came bursting into her room.

"Why the hell do I have to go shopping with you and my mother?" he demanded.

"How should I know?" she questioned. "I didn't even want to go."

"Has it crossed that thick head of yours that I have far better things to do today than to carry your rubbish?" he continued to rant.

"Stop being a prat," I commanded. "If you really had far better things to do today, tell your mother. It's not like I'm absolutely dying for your presence."

"I can't get out of it now," Draco complained. "It'll be my head on the chopping block if I don't go."

"Then why are you still complaining?"

"I'll do as I please," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Would getting your rotting carcass out of my room one be of those things?" I asked him.

"It is, actually," he said, heading for the door. "I can only spend time with tedious company for so long."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shopping was one of Narcissa Malfoy's favorite activities, Azalea learned. She was so picky that she caused shopkeepers to be stressed. One actually started crying. It was quite funny, actually. Azalea didn't find it necessary to laugh. However, Draco found it extremely necessary to laugh his head off and "help" by ordering the shopkeepers to get Azalea more styles and colors of one skirt. Their running around only amused him further. When one tripped and knocked over a series of mannequins, Draco actually dropped the packages he was holding on the floor and doubled over laughing.

Azalea thought he was a ridiculous waste of a man and said so. Draco scowled at her and was about to retaliate when two shopkeepers ran into each other, scattering the clothes they were holding all over the place. Draco laughed even harder and Azalea only rolled her eyes.

"You're being difficult. Can you be any more obnoxious?" Azalea demanded. "They're already making idiots of themselves and you're laughing at them."

"Don't be such a saint," Draco told her. "Plus, if I have to force myself to be here, I have the right to entertain myself."

"What if you worked here and had to please the customers in any way possible?" Azalea suggested. "How would you feel if you were laughed at?"

"I wouldn't be laughed at."

"Oh, really?" Azalea scoffed. "How are you so sure?"

"Because I would never be caught dead working here," Draco said, looking disgustedly at the store. "Low wage workers. Disgusting."

"Well, you're not helping so do everyone a favor and shut up," Azalea snapped.

"What do you mean I'm not helping?" Draco demanded. "I made them get all these patterns, designs, and colors for you."

"I didn't want them."

"Now who's being difficult?"

"You just made them get those patterns for your own personal amusement," Azalea argued. "If you'd like, you could also wear them. You seem to have very feminine legs."

Draco glared at this. "Shut up."

Having successfully insulted him, Azalea got to her feet and moved away to browse through some dresses. Draco watched her analyze a black cocktail dress. He had never met someone so downright depressing in his life. It was slightly annoying. He never once saw her smile since he met her yesterday. Not that he was looking for a smile, of course. He just thought it would be a nice change from the insufferably blank look she always wore. It made it hard to guess what she was thinking. Draco didn't particularly care but it annoyed him and he deplored being annoyed.

Too bad she's got the personality of a wet mop, he thought. She's got an incredible body, he continued to think, taking in her curves and cocking his head to one side as she leaned on her hip to examine a the hem of a dress. Such a pity. Draco didn't understand why she had to be such a boor. Sure, her parents died but is that any reason to hate life altogether? There might have been something else. He just couldn't remember what it was. Draco had heard something about her, he was sure of it. He just couldn't drag it from the recesses of his brain.

"Azalea, dear, are you finished?" Narcissa called, walking closer to Draco.

"Yes, I am," Azalea answered, leaving the black cocktail dress.

"Could we please go home now?" Draco nagged.

"Oh, no, we can't possibly," Narcissa answered as Draco groaned. "I've got one more store to visit. However, since you're tired Draco, why don't you go and get yourself some lunch?"

"Gladly!" he exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"Yes and take Azalea with you," Narcissa said, pushing Azalea toward Draco. "She must be famished."

"Uh…"

"Spectacular!" Narcissa said, heading for the door. "I'll see the both of you later then."

Draco and Azalea looked at each other as Narcissa left. They immediately looked away from each other when they caught each others' eye. Azalea evaluated her options. Of course, she could just leave this dimwit and explore Diagon Alley on her own. He wouldn't stop her from leaving. Narcissa would never know. It's not as if Draco would tell her. She could just go with him and actually eat lunch. That would involve spending time with him and that was strictly out of the question, not to mention utterly disgusting. She could follow Narcissa, pretending she wasn't quite done shopping. Then again, having to deal with Narcissa trying to make her feel comfortable and accepted also was very awkward. Azalea scowled at the lack of feasible options.

"Well, come on," Draco said, heading for the door without a backwards look. "While you think it might be fun standing here and staring at nothing, I'm hungry. So if you're coming, then come on."

* * *

Azalea watched him shovel food into his mouth, a look of utter disgust on her face. It looked as if he wasn't even stopping to breathe. It was horrible. She barely even touched the sandwich in front of her. Watching Draco was like watching a deer get eaten by lions. It was utterly horrifying but it was impossible to look away.

"Pig," Azalea muttered, taking up her goblet and drinking from it.

"What did you say?" Draco demanded.

"Nothing," Azalea spoke, poking her sandwich with one finger.

"Whatever," he snorted. "Merlin, I can't believe I couldn't find more enjoyable company."

"You know, it's not as if I wanted to be here!" Azalea snapped.

"Really?" he challenged. "Where were you supposed to be then?"

"I was supposed to be in Bulgaria enjoying myself!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because-ˮ

Was she really going to tell him? Was she going to let him bully her into telling him all the humiliation and pain she's had to go through the past couple of months? Was she really going to tell him that she eloped to Bulgaria only to find that the man that she thought she loved would reject her? Was she really going to tell them that she came back to England ashamed and humiliated with her reputation hanging in shambles? Was she really going to tell him that she had nothing to left and her parents died and she never once thanked them? Was she going to tell him that?

"Because why?" he egged.

"Nothing," Azalea said, looking away.

"Pathetic," Draco commented, taking a sip out of his goblet.

"You don't know anything about it, so shut up!" Azalea shouted.

"I-ˮ

Draco immediately stopped talking. Azalea turned to where he was looking. His mother was walking toward them, a smug look on her face. Draco gave her a look that clearly said that they would continue this later. Can't wait, she thought sarcastically. They both stood up as Narcissa approached.

"All done eating?" she asked pleasantly, looking from Draco to Azalea and back as if trying to decipher something.

"Yes, we're finished," Draco nodded.

"Well, then, shall we go home?" Narcissa questioned.

"Yes," Draco said all too eagerly.

"Unless Azalea has somewhere else she wants to visit." Narcissa said, smiling at Azalea. Draco gave her an extremely cross look.

"No, I don't," Azalea spoke.

* * *

The Malfoy Manor was stark and quiet as usual. Azalea started for the stairs with the intention of holing up in her room until dinner time. However, Narcissa blocked her way.

"Today was extremely fun, dear," Narcissa said, tucking back Azalea's hair behind her hair. "I never knew what it was like to have a daughter until today. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Narcissa patted Azalea on the cheek. She smiled at her son who watched with interest. Draco watched his mother climb the staircase and walk out of sight. Draco turned his attention back to Azalea with the intention of saying that he would never in a thousand years want a sister like her. But the look on her face stopped him.

She was staring out to nothingness with an almost pained look on her face. It was as if she was remembering something utterly devastating. Draco stared, feeling himself getting slightly aggravated. She was always sad! Draco was about to tell her to snap out of it when an incredibly squeaky voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Master Draco," the house elf, Lilu squawked.

"What?" Draco demanded.

"Master Draco has guests," Lilu informed him. "His friends have paid him a visit."

"There you are!" a laughing voice called. "We've been waiting for half an hour, Draco!"

Draco looked up to see Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Astoria Greengrass walking toward him. Lilu disappeared obediently. Draco's eyes immediately drifted to Astoria. She was very petite but her face was incredibly striking. There was something sharp about her features. Her extremely light blonde hair gave her an added sharpness. She was wearing a tight red dress and over it was a light black jacket. She looked incredibly good and Draco felt himself smirking despite himself.

Astoria wasn't looking at him, though. In fact, none of them were. Their eyes were on Azalea. Her expression was carefully blank again as she stared at Draco's friends. Before long, she decided to leave and she made to move toward the stairs.

"Wait, Azalea," Pansy said when she sensed that Azalea was about to leave. "We had no idea you were living at the Malfoy Manor."

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are my godparents," Azalea explained. "They offered to let me live here until I get back on my feet."

"That's very nice of them," Daphne said.

"How are you feeling though, Azalea?" Pansy asked. "We were all incredibly worried about you."

"I'm fine," Azalea lied.

"We're ever so sorry about your parents, Azalea," Astoria added.

"Thank you."

"Yes and we're so sorry about Anton as well," Pansy said.

Silence. Azalea looked as if she wasn't listening anymore. She looked as if she was trying hard to think about something else. Finally, she turned back to the staircase. "Thank you," she answered. "Excuse me."

The five of them watched her ascend the staircase and walk out of sight. Draco sighed and turned his eyes back to Astoria. But Astoria wasn't looking at him. She had exchanged looks with Pansy and Daphne.

"Poor little thing," Daphne commented. "Think of what she went through. Such a shame."

"I know," Pansy agreed. "Can you imagine going through that?"

"I think I would kill myself," Astoria put in.

"What exactly is going on?" Draco interrupted.

"Oh, Draco, don't you listen at all to anything we tell you?" Daphne asked.

"Not really."

"Azalea eloped to Bulgaria only to be rejected by that Anton Elisaveta," Pansy gossiped. "Then she came back and her parents die. It's such a travesty."

Draco looked back up the staircase to where Azalea had disappeared to. He remembered what she said about Bulgaria a few minutes ago. So that's what it's all about, he thought. Well, her situation does suck, he concluded. Draco giving her a hard time about it probably didn't help.

"Well, anyway," Astoria said, changing the subject quickly, "let's not talk of depressing things anymore. Draco agreed that we'd go to the Smoky Lounge tomorrow, remember? Are you going to honor that, Draco?"

"Of course, I will," Draco said, grinning widely at Astoria.

* * *

Azalea decided to go exploring in the Malfoy Manor after dinner. There was nothing to do in her room and there was nobody to talk to. She found the music room. It was only occupied by a large grand piano and a large harp. She left the room. She had no mood to make music. She found the library. It was massive. The books interested her but she had no patience for reading that night. She wanted somewhere to drown her sorrows in.

That's when she found the mini bar. That's where she was currently: sitting in an armchair, a glass of Firewhisky in her hand, staring into the embers in the fireplace. She knew she was getting pathetic. She was becoming irritated herself. But it seems that nothing could coax her out of her sad mood. Azalea had no idea what she wanted anymore. She had no idea where she would go from this point. She took a large swig of Firewhisky. She felt the effects of the alcohol begin to seep through to her brain. She felt a sudden calmness as she stared at the embers in the fireplace. Her thoughts began to vanish. Her feelings began to disappear. Ah, she thought, the joys of alcohol…

* * *

Draco was frustrated. He really wanted Astoria's attention. But it seems that she just wasn't going to give it to him. It was strange. Girls were usually the ones that came to him. This was new. Draco had no idea what to do and it frustrated him.

He swung into the mini bar and poured himself some Firewhisky. He took a great big swig of it and felt himself calm down by degrees. He looked over to the fireplace and saw a head of dark blonde hair peeking over an armchair. So this is where she was. Draco wondered if she had finally attempted suicide or not. Her room had been far too quiet.

"Hey, don't you know that little girls shouldn't drink so much alcohol?" Draco said to her. "You might give yourself alcohol poisoning."

Azalea snorted in her seat. "Me and alcohol, we're best friends, we are," she responded. "We've spent so much time together."

"You're drunk already?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "You can't hold your liquor, can you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Azalea said, her words sounding longer and drawn out. "I'm holding my glass just fine."

Draco snorted. "Make sure you don't vomit all over the place," he told her. "Mother and Father won't like that."

"That's fine," Azalea said in an all too serious voice. "The place can have a sip of Firewhisky too if it wants."

Draco looked over at her. She sounded sober enough but her ranting made absolutely no sense. Just how drunk was she? Draco put his glass down on the bar. He walked toward her and looked at her face. She was staring into the fire, the glass of Firewhisky hanging limply from her hand. He bent down and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes seemed to have lost its luster and her face was flushed. It seemed as if she wasn't all there. Draco guessed that she wasn't. She was, after all, drunk.

"I think you've had enough there, Azalea," Draco said, attempting to lift the glass gently out of her hand.

"No!" she said loudly, snatching the glass out of his reach, sloshing the Firewhisky a little. "I haven't had enough. No…"

"You're drunk, you idiot," he told her. "You'll make yourself sick doing this. Come on, enough."

"Don't patronize me," she told him, taking another big gulp of Firewhisky. "You know, you're just like him. You are just like him, you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Anton likes to patronize me, too," she said. "He told me… He told me…"

"What?" Draco asked.

"Told me that I'm better off without him," she said, raising the glass to her lips and emptying it. "Told me that it was better off this way. What we had was gone, he said. I needed to stop living in the past he said. Why would he say that? Didn't he tell me he loved me? Didn't he tell me he needed me? Did he just lie? He told me he didn't deserve me. Maybe that was true. But I deserve him. I deserve him. I deserve him. I deserve…"

Azalea pitched forward and landed her forehead on Draco's shoulder. She cried and cried and she probably had no idea why. Oh, fantastic, Draco thought, catching her roughly before they both crashed to the floor. Draco thought what she said was strange and completely pitiful. She had so much pain over one insignificant failure of a man leaving her. Was she really that delusional about the relationship she had with Anton? It was utterly pathetic. She was pathetic and Draco would have said so had she not been on his shoulder, drunk and crying.

"Okay, okay," he said, taking the glass from her fingers and rubbing her back, "enough. Enough alcohol and enough crying."

"I deserve…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said, lifting her gently off his shoulder and looking into her face. "I know you do."

Her gray eyes looked dull and sullen. Tears filled her face. She looked tragic, Draco thought, wiping away the tears from her face. Well, I can't just leave her here, he thought with a sigh. The house elves might get bored in the middle of the night. Draco hauled her to her feet and carried her in his arms. He took her upstairs to her room, tucked her in, and turned out the lights.

She really was quite pathetic, he thought turning away from her closed door. But it is quite sad. Who grows that attached to another person?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Azalea's head hurt. She sat up, rubbing her temples. Merlin's Beard, what happened last night? She still had on her jeans. She didn't change into pajamas? Why? Oh, that was right. She had found Firewhisky. Damn, she thought. Now she wouldn't be able to keep away from those things. She remembered nothing from the previous night. She was just glad she made it up to her room with no problems.

Azalea peered over at the clock. Noon?!! It was almost lunch. She groaned and quickly tossed off her covers and fled into the shower. She was going to have to explain this to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. She wondered, however, why nobody came to wake her up. Perhaps I could go to Dahlia's today without interruption, she thought. She really needed her help in forgetting all her bloody misfortunes. It's as if laughing and joking with Dahlia was the only thing she needed these days.

A meek knock came to the door while she was changing. "Yes?" she called, poking her head through a shirt.

"Will Miss Azalea be coming down for lunch?" Lilu asked squeakily.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," Azalea said, throwing on a skirt.

"Should I tell Master Malfoy to wait for Miss Azalea?" Lilu asked.

"No, no, no," Azalea said hurriedly, zipping a brush through her hair and fleeing to the door. "I'm ready now."

She threw open the door and looked down at the tiny house elf. The house elf looked up at her, its eyes growing wider. I didn't think that was possible, Azalea thought curiously. The elf disappeared. No time for this, she thought flying down the hall. They must think some awful things about me for waking up so late, she thought. I bet that Draco made things even worse, she thought bitterly, heading down the stairs. Condescending, viral, repulsive vermin. She was still huffing to herself when she entered the dining room. The three Malfoys looked up at her as she entered.

"Well, hello, Azalea," Lucius said. "We didn't know if you were going to be joining us."

"I really am sorry," Azalea said, sitting down hurriedly. "It seemed that Firewhisky and I got well acquainted last night."

"Ah," Lucius nodded. "The same has happened to me. Quite fascinating, the effects. Though I do hope that we won't be making this a daily routine."

"I would never dream of it," Azalea said quickly.

A silent snort made Azalea look up suddenly. Draco was smirking into his goblet. Azalea resisted the threatening urge to hex him under the table. Draco caught her eye and only grinned wider. Azalea had to stop herself from verbally abusing him in front of his parents. She forced forkfuls of salad into her mouth just to shut herself up. Narcissa stared at her with a slightly horrified face. It must seem as if she's gone mad. Lucius merely raised an eyebrow. This only seemed to amuse Draco further. He watched her with a depraved smile as toyed with the chicken on his plate.

"Hungry, are you?" he asked tauntingly.

Azalea could do nothing but nod as her mouth was full of salad and dressing. Draco chuckled, shoving chicken into his mouth. Who would have thought he'd get entertainment with his lunch today? He guessed that seeing her make a total nitwit of herself was enough compensation for having to carry her to her room last night. Azalea was clearly very annoyed at the mocking grin on Draco's face. Her annoyance amused him further. Why must she be so easily angered? That only made it more fun to aggravate her, he thought, watching her throw him a short glare.

Draco chuckled again and got to his feet.

"Father, I'm going now," Draco said to his father.

His father looked up and nodded quickly. Narcissa blew him a kiss on his way out of the dining room. Azalea could see him repressing a sigh. She vaguely wondered where he was going although she decided that she couldn't care less. He could pitch himself off a cliff and it would make no difference to her. It would actually make her life a lot less hell. She was already tormenting herself. She didn't need his help.

But if Draco left, would she be permitted to leave as well? And why should she be prevented from leaving? She wasn't their daughter. Her business was her own, after all. She could come and go as she pleases, couldn't she? Damn, she thought, I'm getting delusional.

"Actually," Azalea said, staring down at her salad, "I was wondering if I could also leave today."

"Azalea, you're not thinking about finding a job, are you?" Narcissa asked, treating the word "job" as if it was dirty.

"No, not at all," Azalea responded. "I was actually hoping to visit my friend, Dahlia Wren. I would like very much to have a chat with her."

"I suppose it would be fine," Lucius said.

"Thank you," Azalea said.

Lucius nodded stiffly in approval. Narcissa gave Azalea an encouraging smile.

"Azalea, could I ask you a question?" Narcissa asked her happily.

"Of course," Azalea nodded.

"Is there any chance that you and Draco-ˮ

"Narcissa!" Lucius cut her off swiftly.

"Oh, but Lucius…"

"No, Narcissa," Lucius said firmly. "You musn't interfere. Remember what happened last time."

Narcissa responded by pouting. Azalea looked from Lucius to Narcissa and back. What about Draco? And what happened the last time? Azalea was confused. Surely they wouldn't think that something's going on between her and Draco. Azalea involuntarily shuddered at the thought. Yuck! Azalea would rather kiss a toad! At least the toad has a remote chance of turning into a prince. Whereas if you kissed Draco, he would probably turn into a toad. Well, she thought, he'd look loads better if he was a toad.

Azalea sighed and pushed herself from the table. She bade the two Malfoy parents goodbye and told them she'd be back before dinner. They bade her goodbye and told her they hope she has a good time.

* * *

The Wren Manor wasn't the largest manor ever. It was fairly large, mind you. It had to be called a manor for a reason but it was nothing compared to the Malfoy Manor. Still, it sported that resilient high class ambience all the same. Dahlia's parents were still in Macau on a business trip. Dahlia said she had no idea when they'd be back. Until then, she had the entire manor to herself and the house elves were at her beck and call. Needless to say, the house elves must be nearly suicidal at this point.

However, the house elves were getting a short break. Dahlia and Azalea sat in the family room chatting. The house elves had crept to another part of the manor to nurse their wounds and prepare for another battle with Dahlia.

"I told you, Azalea," Dahlia said for the millionth time. "You should have stayed here with me. It would have been far less humiliating."

"I told you before, Dahlia," Azalea sighed. "I didn't want to live with anyone. It would be too embarrassing and I would feel wrong leeching off anyone. But the Malfoys insisted. Their all too important pride would be sorely hurt if I refused."

"Why does it matter?" Dahlia asked.

"I'm not well off nowadays, you know," Azalea rolled her eyes. "I can't afford to insult powerful families."

"But now you have to live with that Draco Malfoy," Dahlia pointed out. "And from what you told me, he lives to torture you."

"Not torture per se," Azalea said. "Perhaps just irritate. He does a fine job of that, too."

"That's extremely depressing."

"Tell me about it," Azalea said, heaving another sigh. "They won't even let me hunt for jobs."

"Why would you do that in the first place?" Dahlia asked, pinching her nose at the mention of employment.

"Where else would I get income?"

"Why don't you marry a rich bachelor like every other witch in existence?" Dahlia asked flippantly.

"I'd rather not think about that kind of thing," Azalea said, looking out the window.

Dahlia looked over at her best friend. Dahlia had never seen her so dejected before. It was quite unnerving. It was like seeing your favorite puppy limping. It made Dahlia feel so disgustingly sentimental. She hated being sentimental. But what else could she do? Her best friend needed her and turning her back to her simply wasn't an option. So Dahlia gathered Azalea in her arms in a hug. Azalea sighed, depressed by the weight of everything she's had to deal

"Oh, don't be so melancholy," Dahlia said. "You're making me depressed!"

"Sorry."

"Hey, I know what we could do to cheer you up!" Dahlia said, her face suddenly lighting up. "We could go to the Smoky Lounge tonight. It'll be fun."

"What on earth is the Smoky Lounge?" Azalea questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's a dance club, of course!" Dahlia laughed.

"That's so tacky, Dahlia," Azalea rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," her best friend responded swiftly. "It just opened and it's completely in vogue to go to dance clubs nowadays. Come on, go with me. It'll be fun."

"I don't know," Azalea shook her head. "It sounds… crazy. I think I should just stay at the Malfoy Manor."

"And what exactly will you do there?" Dahlia snorted. "You're going to bond with the Firewhisky again?"

"Maybe I will."

"Come on, Azalea," Dahlia cajoled. "There will be other days for self pity and humiliation. You've got to have some fun. You've got to come with me tonight."

"What exactly do you expect me to do there?" Azalea demanded.

"I don't know," Dahlia shrugged. "Dance, drink, meet people. Meet boys in particular. You know, stuff that we enjoyed doing before."

"But I-ˮ

"Oh, come on," Dahlia whined. "I've been without my best friend for a while. Would you please do I and you a favor and come with me to the Smoky Lounge?"

* * *

When Azalea got back to the Malfoy Manor, she learned that Draco had come back and left while she was gone. She didn't care to find out where he went. It made no difference to her either way. At least she wouldn't have to deal with him until the next morning. That was a blessing. It surprised Azalea that Lucius and Narcissa let her go to the Smoky Lounge. Lucius had looked at her curiously when she had asked. Narcissa's eyes had sparkled. Azalea wondered what that was all about. It seemed that since she came to live with them two days ago that all Narcissa did was smile at her shiftily. Azalea hoped they weren't planning something disastrous or humiliating. Whatever the Malfoys had thought, it didn't really matter to Azalea. They had let her go to the Smoky Lounge and that was all that she cared about at the moment.

She battled the throes of people with Dahlia as they wove their way through the Smoky Lounge. They were attempting to make it to the bar and sit down and have a drink before Dahlia had to haul Azalea's protesting bum onto the dance floor. It was dark in the club. The music was mind numbingly loud and random flashes of colors served as the only source of light on the dance floor. There was slightly better lighting near the bar, however. The bar tenders needed to see the drinks they were pouring, of course.

"Isn't this fun?" Dahlia asked brightly, listening to the noisy grinding music and watching the people dance.

"I suppose," Azalea answered, sipping her Firewhisky.

"Oh, lighten up, Zaley!!" Dahlia said, poking her on the shoulder.

"I told you never to call me that, Dahlia."

* * *

In another part of the Smoky Lounge, Draco was watching Astoria dance with Pansy and Daphne, a wide smirk on his face. He sloshed the Firewhisky in his glass contemplatively. He was quite enjoying the show she was unaware that she was giving him. It still completely annoyed Draco that Astoria still hasn't flirted with him on her own free will. He placated himself with the knowledge that she will sooner or later. He only had to wait.

"Draco, for goodness sake, look away, man," Blaise sighed.

"What?" Draco asked, tearing his eyes away from Astoria with some difficulty.

"You'll melt her face off staring at her that hard," Blaise snorted, sweeping a gaze toward the bar.

He suddenly hit Draco on the shoulder with the back of his hand. Draco swatted him away but Blaise only did it again.

"What the hell, Zabini?!!" Draco demanded, annoyed.

"Is that Dahlia Wren?" Blaise asked, pointing a finger toward the bar.

Draco looked to where he was pointing. A tall, long faced girl with dark brown wavy hair stood facing Blaise's direction, talking to some blonde. She seemed to have a face that was pulled into a perpetual pout. That was Dahlia Wren, alright. Blaise's eyes glazed over as he stared at her. Blaise had always treated Dahlia as "The One That Got Away". It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking at this point. At some point, Blaise was going to go over there and make an arse out of himself.

"Yes, that's Dahlia," Draco nodded. "She looks good."

"Back off, Malfoy," Blaise told him possessively.

"Don't worry about me," Draco said, glancing over at Astoria. "My interests lie elsewhere."

"Come with me," Blaise said, walking off and swatting Draco on the shoulder again.

Draco was beginning to get irritated. He was going to kick him if he didn't stop doing that. "Just where do you propose we go?" he asked.

"To talk to Dahlia, of course," Blaise answered swiftly. "Now, come on."

"You can go by yourself," Draco told him. "I don't need to baby sit you."

"Fine," Blaise shrugged. "If you really want to stand there looking like a helpless prat pining after Astoria then stay there."

Draco scowled at him. "Git," Draco complained and followed him all the same.

As they neared Dahlia, Draco stared at the head of the blonde girl she was talking to. There was something faintly familiar about the back of her head. That was odd, he thought. Since when are the back of people's heads familiar to him?

"Well, hello, Dahlia," Blaise greeted.

"Oh, Blaise!!" Dahlia laughed, her face lighting up as she saw him. "It's been such a long time."

Draco watched the blonde turned around. His eyes grew wide as she turned to face them. That face, those eyes, those lips. Azalea! What the hell was she doing here?

Azalea's mouth dropped as her eyes hit on Draco. What the hell was he doing here?

"You!!" they yelled at each other at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blaise and Dahlia watched Draco and Azalea glare at each other. It was quite awkward, actually. Draco was looking over Azalea as if judging whether she was worth being seen with in public. Her hair was gathered into a half ponytail and her long locks were draped over her shoulder. He observed that she was wearing a black lace dress with a V neck and an empire waist. It had a high satin belt. The A line skirt of the dress came down to her knees, sufficiently hiding her thighs. She had on simple black heels on her feet.

Draco decided that she didn't look hideous but she wasn't exactly "hot" either. She only looked pleasant and demure. She wasn't going to attract interest in a bar dressed like she was headed to tea with her mother. What the hell was she doing here? What the hell was she doing here looking like the way she did?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco demanded of her.

"What business is it of yours?" Azalea responded tartly.

Another angry stare down ensued. Bloody Draco, she thought hotly to herself. Why did he have to be here? Why did he have to be here now? She took a brief survey of what he was wearing. He was wearing a simple black turtleneck. He had on a classic mahogany colored, two buttoned, men's leather blazer that did nothing but make him look desirable. He wore dark pants that accented his strong legs. Why did he have to be here? Why did he have to be here looking so openly handsome? He looked so debonair in the simple, regal sense of the word. She still hadn't forgiven him for poking fun at her at the lunch table earlier that day.

Blaise and Dahlia watched their friends heave scowls at each other. Blaise wondered what got Draco so worked up over Azalea. From what Draco told him, Azalea hadn't exactly done anything to him. Draco was the one who irritated Azalea the most. Dahlia thought Azalea was overreacting. Sure, Draco was here. Why shouldn't he be? He was young and enjoying himself. Sure, Draco was an annoying prat, but that shouldn't prevent Azalea from having fun.

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward," Blaise said with an uncomfortable sigh. "Do you want to dance, Dahlia, and leave these two to glare at each other in peace?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea," Dahlia said, taking Blaise's hand.

"Dahlia!" Azalea exclaimed.

"Behave yourselves, now," Dahlia said and she and Blaise laughed.

Draco and Azalea stared after the two of them, annoyed. They looked back at each other, rolled their eyes, and looked away.

"I didn't think Mother and Father would let you out of the house," Draco commented off handedly.

"They're not my parents," Azalea retorted. "Why should they prevent me from doing what I want?"

"Well, aren't you the daughter they never had?" Draco taunted.

"Are you insulting yourself by implying that even you are not good enough for your own parents?"

Draco whirled toward her. She was looking at him with a leering face. "Shut up," Draco snapped at her. "At least I'm not in my room pouting everyday."

"At least I'm not in love with a girl," Azalea said, nodding toward Astoria, "who has no idea that I exist."

Draco fumed at her. How on earth did she know about Astoria? The only person he's told is Blaise. He wouldn't say anything to Azalea. Why would he? They're not even friends. "How the hell did you know that?" he demanded.

"Oh, please," Azalea rolled her eyes. "You're practically panting after her."

"You're one to talk, aren't you?" Draco muttered. "Who was the one who went to Bulgaria chasing after one bloke again?"

Azalea whirled angrily at him, a scowl already fixed on her face. What the hell?! "At least I had enough guts to say what I felt!" she said. "Look at you! Content with staring from a distance. Pathetic."

Draco ground his teeth together as he glowered at her. "I hate talking to you!!" he said loudly.

"Go away then!"

Draco banged his fist on the bar counter and stormed off toward Pansy and Daphne, intending to join them on the dance floor. Astoria had found a random bloke and was now dancing extremely close to him. This only added to Draco's foul mood. What gave her the right to insult him like that? What gave her the right to give painfully accurate assumptions about Astoria? To think that he actually put up with her blubbering when she was drunk and actually helped her into bed. To think that he actually made excuses for her at breakfast that morning and encouraged his parents to just let her sleep it off. Pfft, he wasn't going to be so nice the next time she gets smashed. Horrid woman, he thought, peeved.

Stupid Draco, Azalea thought angrily to herself. Who in hell told him about the Bulgaria thing anyway? Idiotic question, she decided. He was friends with Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Those two eat up gossip as if they were two obese gits who haven't been fed for weeks. Damn all of them! Why must he be so insufferable! What part of irritating her to the point of insanity does he find enjoyable? Merlin, she thought with a sigh, letting loose her aggravation in one breath, what am I doing here? She didn't belong here. Azalea looked over to the dance floor, sipping her Firewhisky gingerly. The place was packed to the brim with people without a care in the world. It was full of people who knew exactly what they wanted and they were well on their way to getting it. Well, at least some of the do.

"Lisa!" a fat man said with a hiccup, suddenly throwing his arms around Azalea.

"What the-ˮ Azalea exclaimed, pinching her nose. The man smelled like sweat. It was enough to make her retch.

"Thank Merlin I found you, Lisa!" he went on blubbering thickly.

"I am not Lisa!" Azalea said, annoyed and pushing the man away.

"But Lisa-ˮ he continued to drawl, placing a pallid hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she squawked, thrusting him away. "I'm not Lisa!"

"Come on Lisa, don't be-ˮ

"Hey," Draco said, suddenly appearing beside Azalea and pushing the man off lightly. "Don't cause trouble, mate."

"How do you know Lisa?" the man muttered.

"Lisa? This," Draco scoffed, pointing to Azalea, "is the plague upon the wizarding society, not Lisa. Now, go on, bugger off."

Azalea openly glared at Draco as he watched the man walk off lamely, his hands folded over his chest. Azalea heaved out an aggravated sigh and turned back to her Firewhisky, hoping that if she ignored the Malfoy that he would go away. No such luck.

"You know the least you can do is thank me," he said condescendingly.

"Oh, gee, thank you ever so much, Draco," Azalea said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Draco rolled her eyes at her. "Why do you insist on sitting here at the bar like an idiot?" he asked.

Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him, Azalea chanted to herself.

"Is it because no guy would ever want to come near you?" he taunted as Azalea scowled. "Or is it because you're too afraid to talk to one yourself?"

"What I do is none of your business," Azalea snapped.

"Rude," Draco commented with a nasty smirk. "Maybe I should have let that bloke molest you."

"I didn't need your help," Azalea insisted. "I could have handled it just fine!"

"Whatever you say," he chuckled as Azalea threw him another glare.

Then he himself sat down on the bar with his back to her and ordered himself a glass of Firewhisky. Azalea wished his head would explode randomly and turned her back to him in a huff. Stupid idiot, she thought to herself. What did she ever to do to deserve a fate that involved Draco Malfoy? She shuddered to herself. She really needs to find a job and move out of the Malfoy Manor. Any more of his horrid company and she would soon go insane. Then she heard him wolf whistle. Knowing she would immediately regret it, she turned her head and looked.

Draco was staring at a tall raven haired girl with long legs who somehow squeezed herself into a micro mini black leather tube dress with a generous slit on the side. Draco proceeded to lick his lips as his eyes traveled up and down her body. Azalea's face immediately pinched into a disgusted expression.

"Wanker," she said to herself, taking a swig of her Firewhisky.

"What did you call me?" Draco demanded, a bit distracted by Miss Long Legs who was now giving him salacious looks.

"You're tearing her clothes off with your eyes!" she exclaimed. "It's disgusting!!"

"That's not a hard task," he smirked at the girl. "One little tug and that black cloth will be gone to reveal that utterly seductive body. Mmm…"

"Ugh!!" Azalea remarked with a repulsed expression, getting up and walking away from Draco and his wandering eyes.

Bloody wanker, she thought, shaking with revulsion. Not only was he an idiot, he was also a pervert. Damn her luck. She had no doubt that he'll probably be sucking Miss Long Legs' face sometime soon. The thought almost made her throw up in her mouth. Disgusting, she thought, pushing through the crowds, putting as much space between her and Draco.

As she was weaving through the throngs of people, she tripped over someone's foot and headed straight to the ground. Great, she thought, bracing herself for impact, a perfect end to a perfect day. She expected a splat or a thump or a crash. But none happened. She fell right into someone's arms. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at a pair of gorgeous sea green eyes. His most prominent facial feature was his sharp cheekbones. He had full lips that seemed to have been pulled into a pout. He had a slight cleft chin and sweeping light brown hair. He was gorgeous.

"Uh…" Azalea stammered, staring into his dazzling green eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a deep, smoky voice.

"Yes," Azalea said, pulling away from him and standing on her own two feet again. "If you hadn't caught me, I'm afraid the floor would have. Thank you."

"Perhaps you can pay me back by telling me your name," he grinned at her.

"Azalea," she smiled, charmed, "Azalea Vale."

"That's a beautiful name," he said and grinned wider at the slight blush that came to Azalea's cheeks. "My name is Alex Garrison."

"It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Alex replied smoothly. "So what exactly were you running away from?"

"I was just trying to get away from my… uh…"

What was Draco to her exactly? Calling him her friend sounded too intimate but calling him an acquaintance wasn't quite right either. So what exactly is he now? Her housemate? That sounded so trashy.

"Your what, sorry?" Alex asked, calling her from her musings.

"I was just trying to get away from someone that I know," Azalea said.

"Maybe I could help," Alex offered.

"I don't know how you could possibly," Azalea sighed.

"Well, perhaps not permanently," he laughed. "But I could manage to steal you away for a short while if you'll let me."

"How?"

"By allowing me to dance with you, of course," Alex said, flashing another brilliant smile.

"That sounds fantastic," Azalea replied and took his hand.

* * *

Draco was still irritated. Why in hell was he having such an unlucky night? Astoria and the bloke that she found on the dance floor had managed to disappear and when Draco asked Pansy and Daphne where she was, they giggled and said that they didn't know. They clearly did. Next, the raven haired beauty that Draco was eyeing earlier turned out to have a boyfriend who came to claim her before Draco could make any sort of move. Damn. Blaise had disappeared with Dahlia after escorting her to the dance floor a while ago. If he knew Blaise and he did, he didn't want to go looking for him when he was with a girl. As Draco sat at the bar moodily, he saw Pansy talking very closely to a random guy in the corner while Daphne was dancing very closely to a guy of her own. Bloody hell, he thought angrily to himself. Did everybody have a partner but him?

He scanned the crowd again for someone to throw his attention to. Where was Azalea? She had disappeared all of a sudden when Draco was ogling that raven haired girl. Perhaps she just left, Draco mused. Sad little thing didn't seem to be having much fun. That's when he heard a bell of laughter from the other end of the bar. He turned his head and was shocked to find Azalea talking closely to a bloke with brown hair. He seemed very intent on her face as if no force could compel him to tear his eyes away. I must be dreaming, he decided as he watched them. Even Heartbreak Queen could find someone? Geez, Draco sighed, looking away with increased irritation, the nights sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone knew that a night wasn't complete until a bar fight has occurred. It was nearing two in the morning and one still has not happened. The patrons of the Smoky Lounge wondered if it was one of those once in a lifetime instances that is quite obviously a sign of the apocalypse. As much as they would love to think so, however, they would be sadly disappointed as a bar fight surely occurred not long after that.

Draco was massively drunk at that time. He was at the point where he remembered nothing and knew nothing of what he was doing. He wasn't having a terrific night and in his drunkenness, he picked a fight with a guy that could have easily killed him and buried him six feet under.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" a throng of people chanted, forming a circle around Draco and the large muscled man he was fighting with.

Draco's mind was in a daze. He saw nothing and he didn't comprehend what was happening. All he knew was that he felt angry and that he was throwing punches and hitting someone or something. He didn't care. The alcohol level in his system prevented him from caring about anything. He barely felt the punches being thrown at him. He barely felt his own blood on his face. It was as if he was hanging in limbo, lost in the transient place of awake and asleep. It was divine, he decided. He felt nothing, thought nothing. He continued to throw punches.

"What the hell?!" Blaise screamed, watching Draco loll around, throwing weak punches and tripping over his own feet.

"Oh, my gosh," Daphne screamed as she, Pansy, and Astoria pushed through to the center, "Blaise, do something!"

"Like what?" Blaise demanded, watching Draco get punched in the gut.

"Something!" Pansy screeched. "He's going to get annihilated!"

Blaise put on a look of extreme discomfort. He didn't want to get his face bashed in because of Draco's idiocy. Why did he have to pick bar fights anyway? What was he doing so smashed anyway? Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria attempted to push Blaise into the fight but it was useless. He was too strong and he refused to be moved. He wasn't going to get himself maimed because of Draco's shenanigans! He'd like to keep his face intact, thank you very much.

"Come on, Blaise!" Astoria nagged. "You're acting like a ninny!"

"Who are you calling a ninny?" Blaise demanded.

"You!" Pansy shrieked. "Now go end this fight before Draco gets demolished!"

"Hey!"

The chanting stopped. The large muscled man looked over his shoulder. Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria stopped arguing and turned their heads. Their eyes turned to a petite blonde who had her hands on her hips, scrutinizing the scene carefully. No one breathed a word as she walked surely toward the huge muscled man. The man had Draco by the shirt and looked down at her with curious eyes as she put her hand on his shoulder. She whispered a few things into the man's ear. After she pulled away, one of his eyebrows sketched upward. She gave him a quick smile. The man sighed and let go of Draco. He fell into a heap on the floor.

"Okay, Azalea, if you say so," the man said, ruffling his hair.

"Thank you, Don," Azalea smiled. "I owe you one."

Don shrugged and trudged out of the crowd without a word. Azalea watched him go pleasantly. Such a nice man, she thought. Her parents had been friends with his. She couldn't blame him for wanting to beat the living daylights out of Draco. She looked over to where he lay groaning on the ground. She saved that sad idiot? She rolled her eyes and looked out to the crowd staring at her interestedly.

"Well, what are you all gawking at?" she said to them loudly. "Go on! Clear off!!"

The crowd scattered slowly, muttering about how the entertainment was cut short. Azalea scowled at them all and her eyes landed on Draco's four useless friends.

"Well, don't just stand there," he told them, looking at Blaise in particular. "Help me with this git."

Blaise, content with the knowledge that his face was not going to get mutilated, hurried over and helped Draco onto a bar stool. Draco's face looked like an overripe and bruised pumpkin. Blaise grimaced as he took in his face. Azalea folded her arms over her chest and watched Dahlia walk up to her, staring at Draco's bashed in face. Azalea then proceeded to explain what happened.

"Damn, Malfoy," Blaise said, waving his hand in front of Draco's face. "You look like crap."

"You… l-look like crap," Draco drawled, barely able to keep himself upright. "Hey, y-your ties is c-crooked."

Blaise looked down at his shirt. "Bloody hell," he sighed. "I'm not wearing a tie, you git."

"He needs to go home," Astoria said, looking at Draco with concern. "Merlin knows what could happen to him here."

"You're right, Astoria," Pansy nodded. "Blaise, take Draco home."

"H-home," Draco hiccupped, "that's where I live."

Azalea and Dahlia exchanged glances. They were obviously thinking the same thing.

"I can't take him home," Blaise complained. "I'm already late to my own house! My parents will murder me if I stay out late any longer!"

"Well, someone has to take this lump home!" Daphne said as Draco hiccupped again.

"Wait a minute!" Blaise said and turned suddenly to Azalea who was watching Draco with repulsed disdain. "Azalea, you can take Draco home. After all, you two live in the same place."

"No!" a scream tore from Draco as he clutched Blaise's arm. "She'll k-kill m-me and feed me to a Hippogriff, she will."

Azalea watched him lean his head back and fall unconscious. Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria fussed over him, trying to get him back to the waking world. Blaise rolled his eyes and turned to Azalea pleadingly.

"Come on, Azalea," Blaise cajoled as Azalea raised an eyebrow at him. "Take pity on the miserable fool."

"Don't worry, Blaise," Azalea said, throwing the newly revived Draco an annoyed look. "He might be utterly disgusting and mental, but I'll get him home in one piece."

"Thanks, Azalea," Blaise beamed. "You're a life saver."

"But if he vomits on me, Zabini," Azalea said, giving Blaise a look as she helped Draco to his feet, "I'm killing you and feeding you to a Hippogriff."

"I h-hate Hippogriffs," Draco murmured.

* * *

Why am I doing this? Azalea asked herself as she hauled the barely conscious Draco Malfoy to the bathroom in his room. She could have easily just let him rot at the Smoky Lounge. It wouldn't have made a difference to her either way. So why exactly was she toting him into his lavatory and sitting him down on the floor in front of the toilet? Merlin, his face looked like chopped liver, she observed. He was black and blue all over. His right eye was swollen and blood dribbled down the side of his face from the cut on his forehead. The dirt and grime that had been transferred from the floor to his face during the fight didn't help his appearance at all.

Without warning, Draco pitched forward, launched his face into the toilet and vomited. Azalea watched with a disgusted face as retching sounds emanated from him. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She had better get some sort of compensation for this. Hesitantly, she grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under cold water as Draco lifted himself out of the toilet, wiping his mouth. Draco took his ragged eyes and stared at Azalea.

"Astoria," he muttered. "Astoria."

"I'm Azalea, you twit," Azalea snapped at him.

"Astoria…" he continued to blubber.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Azalea sighed, kneeling in front of him and began wiping away at the grime and dirt on his face. "You're insanely in love with Astoria. I know."

"You were with some bloke tonight, Astoria," Draco said, his eyes barely open, his voice barely audible.

"I told you, I'm Azalea," Azalea sighed. "Merlin, you must be smashed."

"You looked really happy, Astoria," Draco continued to say as Azalea sighed. "You were laughing and dancing with that bloke like there was no tomorrow. What made him so special? What did he have that I didn't?"

Azalea watched him closely as he relayed all sorts of feelings to her. Did Draco really fancy Astoria that much? He had given her hell for feeling things for Anton and now here he was pining away for someone that had no clue how he felt.

"I bet he's not as rich as me," he continued to say. "I bet… I bet he's not even as handsome. But he's got you, hasn't he? And that makes him a million times better than me in every way. I would have been good to you, Astoria, you know? I w-would have treated… treated you right, like a lady and stuff. But you don't want me, do you? I don't know why. I don't…"

"You're talking nonsense," Azalea told him quietly, getting up and throwing the wash cloth on the sink and getting some cotton balls and ointment.

"I bet you think I'm pathetic," Draco said, laughing tiredly.

Azalea looked over at him, watching him laugh drunkenly to himself. A bit, she admitted. But as a person who's been through something similar, she couldn't hold it against him.

"That's enough, Draco," Azalea said, kneeling in front of him again and tending to his bruises. "All you need is sleep, that's all."

"I hope you're happy, Astoria," he continued to drivel. "I really hope that… that you're happy with that one bloke you were with. That's all I want. I want for you to be happy, I want that, yes. You're a real wonderful, pretty, special girl, Astoria. You should b-be happy all the time. Happy even if it's not with me."

"Okay, Draco," Azalea sighed, stowing the medicinal tools and helping Draco to his feet. "Off to bed with you now."

"Is Astoria happy?" he asked as they trudged out of the lavatory.

"She's perfectly chipper," Azalea answered. "Don't you worry."

Azalea took him to his bed and peeled his leather blazer off of him. She threw it on a nearby chair and then pushed Draco down to a sitting position on his bed. Damn, she thought to herself. Since when did I baby sit this idiot? Why am I helping him into bed? Well, he was thoroughly pathetic. He was actually telling her his feelings about his beloved Astoria. He would commit suicide had he been sober and he knew what he just told Azalea.

Azalea was helping him out of his shoes when Draco cupped her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. He was just looking at her, his eyes barely open, staring absently.

"You're pretty, you know, Azalea," he said as Azalea sighed and continued to remove his shoes. "You're really quite gorgeous. You know, you deserve to be happy, too. Did you know that?"

"Okay, whatever," Azalea sighed, pushing him onto a lying position and throwing the covers on him. "Just go to bed and sleep it off."

She turned to leave the room but Draco grabbed her wrist. She turned back to him. He was looking at her intently as if he was all too serious about what he was prattling on about.

"He didn't deserve you, you know," Draco continued to say. "That Bulgarian bloke you went after. He didn't deserve you and you don't deserve someone that vile. You should look for someone better, someone who'll treat you like you're one of a kind. Because you are. Because you're pretty terrific, Azalea, you know? You shouldn't settle for some loser like that Bulgarian fellow. You're beautiful and witty and lovely and classy… You deserve more… You…"

Draco's grip on her wrist slipped as he faded from the waking world. His hand landed on the floor with a loud thump. Azalea watched his breathing even out as he slept. Curious, she thought. Did he really mean all that? Did he really think all those things about her? She watched him as he slept, astounded and amazed. Draco Malfoy thought she was terrific? Surely that was just the alcohol talking. Wasn't it?

She went over to him and placed his hand back onto the bed and replaced the covers on him. With a flick of her wand, the lights were doused and the room was plunged into darkness. She stood and watched him sleep. You could actually be pleasant, she thought, when you're drunk. She turned and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7

Bam. Bam. Bam. The banging seemed to go on forever without any hint of letting up. Draco tossed and turned in his bed, wishing the accursed banging would cease to exist. Of course, there wasn't any real banging. The noise and pounding was in his head. He had a massive headache and he wanted to whack himself on the head with a mallet. This is what I get for drinking excessively, he thought angrily to himself. He was quite awake. He had no idea what time it was and he didn't care. The pounding in his head was first priority for him at the moment. Damn alcohol, he complained, refusing to open his eyes. Its temporary effects were marvelous. The consequences the morning after were hell.

What the hell happened last night? He didn't remember anything. The last thing he remembered was listening to Azalea flirt with that random bloke at the bar. After that, he guessed that he drunk himself to oblivion. So how exactly did he end up tucked in and cozy in his bed? Blaise wouldn't take him home and tuck him in safe and sound. That's just disgusting, Draco thought, picturing Blaise peeling off his leather blazer and helping him to bed. He shuddered at the image. Damn my imagination, he complained further. So how on earth did he wake up in his own bed and not in some dark alley stark naked?

"Draco?" a voice from somewhere in his room called. "Draco!"

Draco groaned and turned over. The person sighed and he heard footsteps walk around the foot of his bed. Whoever you are, go away, he thought. He already had a headache. He didn't need another nuisance.

Azalea watched him as she rounded the corner of his bed and made her way to the exceedingly large window. Lazy bum, she thought to herself. It was already one in the afternoon. How much longer must this dimwit sleep? Of course, she really wouldn't care to start with. It's just that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy told her to wait until Draco wakes for lunch. If he didn't get up by himself, they told her to disturb his pleasant sleep. It was getting late and she was getting hungry. The git would have to be woken up.

Azalea walked up to the curtained windows and threw the curtains aside, letting in the bright sunshine. Light flooded the room.

"Shit!" Draco cursed, throwing his covers over his head.

"Rise and shine, sleeping ugly!" Azalea said, ripping his covers off him. "Seriously, get up."

"Bugger off, Azalea," Draco groaned, groping for his blankets, his eyes still closed. "Can't you see I don't feel well?"

"It's not my fault you decided to get all aled up last night," Azalea said, rolling her eyes. "Your parents told me to wake you up so bloody wake up already."

"Why would my parents tell you to wake me up?" Draco asked, finally cracking open an eye.

"Well, they would have done it themselves but they're not here at the moment," Azalea said, folding her arms over her chest and looking down at him.  
"What do you mean they're not here?" he asked, rising to a sitting position.

"I mean that they left two hours ago for lunch at a family friends' house," Azalea explained. "You were supposed to go with them but since you're hung over at the moment, they thought it best if you stayed at home."

"Oh," Draco muttered, and rand his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, now get your lazy arse out of bed," she ordered. "It's past lunch time and I'm hungry."

"Azalea, just how drunk was I last night?" Draco asked, peeking up at her.

She gave him a look. "Do you remember anything?" she asked.

"No."

"Then that alone should answer your question, shouldn't it?" she said sarcastically.

"Well, did I say something last night?" he asked, irritated by her blunt sarcasm.

"Oh, you said a medley of things," she chuckled.

"I did?!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock and fear. "Well, out with it! What the hell did I say?"

Azalea stared at him for a while with a mocking face as she thought of what to tell him. Should she tell him that he was pathetic and spouted romantic nonsense about his beloved Astoria? Should she tell him that he was absolutely mental and told her that she was really terrific? Merlin, he would be mortified and she would enjoy having a laugh about it.

"Nothing important," Azalea said, turning away from him. "Just random stuff."

"Like what?" he egged.

"Like stuff about Quidditch and brooms and something about guitars," she said, waving her hand nonchalantly in the air. "I don't quite remember the rest. You were rambling."

"Was there anything else?" Draco asked.

"I don't think so," Azalea shook her head. "I really wasn't listening. You were sloshed. Nothing made sense."

"Are absolutely certain?"

"Yes, I'm certain," she snapped. "What do you want me to say? That you got down on one knee, confessed your love to me, and asked for my hand in marriage? Sorry, nothing like that happened."

"That would never happen, Azalea," Draco retorted with a snort, "no matter how drunk I get."

"Fantastic. Now get up! I'm hungry and you're keeping me from getting food," she nagged.

"I'm going," he answered. "You don't have to harass me about it."

"Here, catch," Azalea said, tossing a pill to him as she headed for the door.

"What is it?" Draco asked, scrutinizing the small white pill.

"It's medicine," she said over her shoulder, "for the headache. Now hurry up!"

* * *

Draco felt the water cascade down his body yet he didn't move. He listened to the water running yet he didn't budge. A shower usually calmed him down. But it failed to do so this time. When he asked Azalea if he had said something important the night before, he noticed the slightest bit of hesitation before she answered. He wondered if that meant that he did say something of significance last night and she just didn't want to tell him. Why should she keep that sort of information from him? Azalea would gain nothing from keeping the fact that he embarrassed himself away from him. So that should mean that what she was saying was true, right? But the hesitation on her face nagged at him. Then again, why should it matter to him? It was just Azalea. What was she going to do?

The thought calmed him down a bit.

Draco thought of Astoria and the bloke she was with last night. He was suddenly filled with rage that faded away to disdain. He was too tired to be enraged. Again, the question remained: What did she see in that random bloke that she didn't see in Draco? He thought of Azalea and the random guy she was with last night. Draco still couldn't believe that even though she was dressed extremely conservatively last night, she could still get a man for herself. That's charm for you, he thought with a sigh. Why couldn't he do the same? The thought irritated him. Seeing Azalea with that man felt odd to Draco. He couldn't quite out his finger on what emotion it was. It certainly wasn't jealousy. He hadn't the slightest interest in Azalea. But somehow, seeing her with someone else bothered him. The thought also irritated him.

He heard Azalea yelling at him from outside his bedroom. He sighed and switched off the water.

* * *

Draco and Azalea's late lunch started off in silence. Azalea munched on her lasagna, content on ignoring Draco. She was still thinking of the guy she met at the Smoky Lounge the previous night, Alex. He was so much like Anton when he and Azalea met. He was charming and witty and oh so handsome. Azalea grinned at the thought of it. Of course, Alex had his own charm. The way Alex's eyes twinkled when he smiled is just far too irresistible.

"What are you grinning about?"

Draco's voice cut across her daydreaming sending her crashing back to reality. Annoyed, Azalea frowned at him.

"None of your business," she replied swiftly.

"Fine, don't tell me," he shrugged, stabbing at his lasagna. "I probably wouldn't find it interesting anyway."

"Well, then, you should stop asking, shouldn't you?" Azalea retorted.

Draco shrugged again. It only irritated Azalea more. Why is it that everything he does is so bloody irritating? She sat there scowling at him at he peered over his lasagna thoughtfully, stabbing it to oblivion. Why can't he just eat the blasted thing? Why must he mutilate his food like that? What's it ever done to him?

Draco suddenly looked up, his face suddenly alive with amusement.

"Hey, you remember that girl in the black leather dress last night?" he suddenly asked.

"What about her?"

Draco whistled and then chuckled. "She was a bit of stuff, wasn't she?" he grinned mischievously. "Really hot."

"You're a pig," Azalea said, looking at him with an utterly disgusted expression.

"You're such a righteous bugger, you know that, Azalea?" Draco said to her, making her roll her eyes. "You act as men don't talk like this all the time."

"Not all men are as perverse as you are," Azalea snapped.

"Oh, sure, whatever," Draco said sarcastically.

"I'm serious," Azalea said, scowling at his laughing face. "I met one last night. He was smart, witty, charming, and gentlemanly. In short, everything you're not."

"You mean that bloke you were cuddled with at the bar?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, the very same."

"You'll never see him again," Draco said matter-of-factly.

Azalea gaped at him. Git. "Oh, really?" she asked and watched him nod. "And just how are you so sure?"

"Did you see what you wore last night?" Draco asked tauntingly. "You looked like you were going to tea or somewhere equally boring."

"While I do hate to burst your bubble, Draco," Azalea told him, her eyes narrowed in resentment, "I must inform you that you are sadly mistaken."

"Am I?" Draco chuckled and watcher nod. "How so?"

"That bloke you saw me with happened to invite me to a party he was having tomorrow," she answered, the look of triumph lighting up her face.

"It doesn't mean a thing," Draco rolled his eyes.

"I beg your pardon."

"He talked to you all night and it would seem rude not to do anything afterward," Draco said, relishing the look of absolute vehemence on her face. "I don't think he really wants someone who dresses like his grandmother to show up on his doorstep."

"You're vile," she said to him, incredibly frustrated by his daft assertions.

He shrugged and went on. "Now, if it was someone like Astoria, he wouldn't wait until tomorrow to see her," Draco said, thinking of how unbelievable Astoria looked in her emerald short dress last night. "You want to know why? It's because Astoria's so gorgeous and-ˮ

"You don't have a chance with Astoria," Azalea said, enjoying the angry glare he sent her.

"Nobody asked you!" he snapped at her as Azalea shrugged at him.

"Fine, don't believe me," she said nonchalantly, taking a drink from her goblet.

He shouldn't believe her. What does she know about it? She doesn't know Astoria. How can Azalea make any sort of assumptions at his chances with Astoria? Still, Azalea looked so confident in her predictions. What were her reasons? Could they be the reason Draco's looking for? Could it be the reason as to why Astoria won't give him the time of day?

"Well, do you have any reason to believe so?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"What exactly have you done to get her attention?" Azalea asked.

"I… erm…"

"Exactly," she said triumphantly. "What do you expect? She would come crawling to you? You really are thick, aren't you?"

"Just how do you know how girls think?" Draco asked obtusely, thrown off guard.

"Look at me, you idiot," Azalea demanded. "I am a girl. Of course, I'd know how girls think."

"What?" Draco exclaimed. "Just because you happen to be a girl, you're an expert on how all girls think? I think you're the one who's thick."

"Well, I'll be a whole lot better at knowing what they want than you will ever be," Azalea pointed out.

Draco stared at her as she forked her lasagna triumphantly. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. Azalea had inside information on the vast and dangerous world of women. Information that he might never get in his lifetime. More importantly, the information that Azalea had about all females could help him finally make Astoria his. He scrutinized the way she cut at her lasagna, thinking rapidly. Azalea knew what women wanted. She knew how women thought. She knew what women responded to. As much as Draco hated it, he realized he needed help. He needed Azalea Vale's help. Damn, he thought. He'd rather kiss a cow.

Draco stood up and walked around the table. He stood next to Azalea and bent down to look up at her face. Azalea stared at him suspiciously.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, leaning away from him.

"As much as I will loathe myself for admitting this," Draco told her, "I need your help."

Azalea's eyebrows shot upward. "I can't solve psychological issues, Draco," she stated.

"Not that, you git," he rolled his eyes. "I need your help to make Astoria mine."

Azalea looked at him incredibly. "You really are demented, aren't you?" she asked him, giving him a dubious look.

"I'm serious," Draco rolled his eyes. "You and your vast knowledge of how women operate might just do the trick."

"Whilst I think your entire scheme is deluded," Azalea said, turning to him, "I will humor you. If I so choose to help you, what's in it for me?"

"For you?"

"You can't honestly think I would help you out of the goodness of my heart," she rolled her eyes at him.

What's in it for her? Draco hadn't thought about that. To tell the truth, in the thirty seconds that he planned this, he didn't realize that Azalea would ask for some sort of compensation. What the hell could he give her? What? What?! Then he had an idea.

"I could help your love life, as well!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Azalea shouted. "What are you talking about?"

"I could help you get that bloke from the bar," Draco suggested.

"I don't need your help!"

"Did you see what you wore to the Smoky Lounge?" Draco asked. "You need all the help you can get."

"Stop pointing that out!" she screeched, pushing up from her chair and started to head out of the dining room.

"Well, do we have an agreement or what?"

Azalea stopped, turned, and stared at him. Was he serious? Did Draco Malfoy just ask her to help him get a girl in return for helping her get a guy? Not that she particularly needed help. Well, maybe she could use a bit of help. After Anton, her love life hasn't exactly been very good. And it's not like getting Astoria to fall for Draco would be hard work. She's the shallow brainless type. She'll fall for anything that's male.

Merlin, was she really considering this? Was she really considering helping Draco Malfoy?

"Think of it, Azalea," Draco said, his voice dropping to a whisper as he closed the distance between them. "I know you trust him more than you trust me. He thinks you're pretty. I saw that in his eyes last night."

Draco's fingertips skimmed down her cheek in one fluid caress, his thumb brushing against the corner of her lips as he tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. His eyes had gone so intense; Azalea didn't know whether this was the same Draco she was just talking to a minute ago. There was a sudden complexity in his face, a sudden force in his eyes. She didn't like the way her heart rate sky rocketed. She didn't like the clean male scent of him filling her head. She didn't like him suddenly looming large over her.

"I could tell you you're pretty. It's no lie." he said quietly. "Would you trust me then? Just think of it, Azalea. For once, just consider it. I could help you, you know. I've got everything you need. If only you'd just let me. He could fall in love with you."

Draco's hand grazed her collar bone as his hand dropped away. He stepped back and turned away from her. He grabbed an apple from the table and bit into it as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Azalea exhaled the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She schooled her heart rate to normal, hoping that Draco wouldn't notice that she got so flustered. She stared at his back, wondering vaguely if what Draco said had anything to do with Alex at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Are you serious about this?" Azalea asked, her voice weak and silent.

"Of course, I'm serious," Draco answered swiftly.

Azalea stared at his still turned back, wondering what on earth just happened. She wondered what his strange behavior moments ago meant. Of course, it could just be some elaborate ploy to get her to agree to his plan. Draco wouldn't really want Azalea. He was absolutely insane over Astoria, after all. It was all just a clever trick, yeah. Azalea comforted herself with the thought that what she felt just moments before was conjured by Draco.

But then again, why would he go to such lengths? They claim to hate each other. They tell each other that on a daily basis. Then he does something so deliberately contradictory. It was just a ploy, she told herself again. Don't fall for it.

She then thought of his plan. Her services in exchange for his. All of this effort to get someone that seemed out of their reach. Just what was so bad about that plan anyway? Astoria was thick. It would be no effort to get her to fall for Draco. But could she really trust Draco in helping her make Alex fall for her? It was debatable. But what has she got to lose?

"Well?" Draco asked impatiently, finally turning around to face her. "Do we have a deal or what?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Azalea said, shaking her head, "but yeah. We have a deal."

* * *

Azalea was safely in her room, reading a book she pulled from the Malfoy library. It was quite interesting. Wizards who wrote fiction were either incredibly demented or extremely obtuse. In the case of the book Azalea was reading, it was demented. She was reading horror fiction. She held the book inches from her face, her eyes wide as she scanned each word, each line. Her heart was beating so fast, it seemed as if it was going to leap out of her chest. Her eyes widened as she turned the page.

_"The dark, dusty hallway stretched on for ages. There was_

_nothing outside but night. He felt eyes scratching at his neck._

_He felt his blood run cold. He felt eyes piercing his back._

_His hair stood on end. Then the footsteps came. They were_

_behind him. No, they were in front of him. No, the footsteps_

_came from everywhere all at once. Click. Click. Click._

_The footsteps were after him. He was being followed._

_The eyes scratched at his neck harder. The eyes pierced_

_his back harder. Panic washed over him like cold water. Goose_

_pimples protruded from his skin. Sweat burst forth._

_Click. Click. Click. He ran, his breath dry and ragged. Click._

_Click. Click. Click. The footsteps gained speed. He was being_

_chased. The sound filled his head, pounded him. Laughter started._

_It was high and sharp. It chilled his bone. Fear hung around him so_

_thick he could taste it. He ran. The cackling grew louder and louder._

_The footsteps got closer and closer. He turned swiftly, his stomach_

_in knots. His eyes widened and his heart beat wildly. She was wielding_

_a bloody axe. Her head torn open, blood spilling out like a waterfall._

_She was glowing, her hard cruel eyes pointed at him. Click. Click. Click._

_The specter walked close, cackling, her face grotesque. He gaped, fear choking him. She raised her axe to him and-ˮ_

"It's time for your first lesson."

Azalea screamed and toppled off her bed, landing on her bum with a loud thump. Draco watched this from the doorway and raised an eyebrow as her hand flew to her chest, trying to school her breathing. Right batty old cow this one, Draco thought to himself.

"What the hell was that, Azalea?" he asked, unable to keep amusement from his voice.

"Don't do that!" Azalea snapped at him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Well, what is it that you're reading that's got you so worked up?" he asked, coming into the room and shutting the door.

"That book," Azalea said, nodding to the book on the bed as she willed herself to calm down.

Draco picked it up and gazed at the cover. "_The Blood Manor_?" he asked with interest and glanced down at Azalea. "I hadn't pegged you to be a sadist."

"Shut up," Azalea grumbled, standing up and snatching the book from him. "I was bored, okay? Your parents won't let me look for a respectable job. I've got to keep myself occupied somehow."

"Well, I've come with a brilliant and less terrifying way to alleviate your boredom," Draco said.

"If it's your idea, I doubt it's brilliant," Azalea said sarcastically.

"Would you let me do this?" Draco asked, agitated. "We had a deal, remember?"

"Fine, whatever," Azalea rolled her eyes. "What have you got to teach me, Professor?"

"So, you're planning to go to this bloke's party tomorrow, right?" Draco asked, walking over to her.

"His name is Alex and yes, I plan to go."

"Well, what are you planning to wear?" he asked.

"I dunno. Jeans? A t-shirt?" Azalea shrugged. "Why does it matter?"

"Wrong!!" Draco said, flicking her on the forehead.

"Ow!!" Azalea screamed, her hand flying to her forehead automatically. "Bloody hell! Why did you flick me?!"

"Here's your first lesson," Draco told her as Azalea glared. "Girls are all emotional. You know, they respond to what they feel and shit. Boys are visual. They respond to what they see."

"So?"

"So show me the dresses that you have."

"Who are you to order me around, you-ˮ

"Do it!!"

Azalea heaved a sigh and glared at him as she flipped out her wand and waved it at the closet. Draco folded his arms over his chest as he watched dresses sail out of the closet. There was a medley of dresses that flew out and proceeded to parade themselves in front of him. They circled Draco who only stared at them blankly.

They were all the same, he thought. They were all tasteful dresses, yes, but they were all excessively conservative. They were either at the knees or past the knees altogether. They all left too much to the imagination, Draco thought as he stared on with boredom at the dresses spinning around him. Then his eyes caught at a cherry red halter that housed promising glitter. But he was disappointed to find that it was a full gown. He was even more disappointed to find that it ended there and no more dresses came out of the closet. Draco gave Azalea a dubious look.

"What?" she asked.

"This is it?" Draco asked uninterestedly, gesturing to the dresses.

"This is all the dresses I own," Azalea nodded, gazing contentedly at her garments, "yes."

"They all suck."

"What?!" Azalea exclaimed. "What the hell are you talking about? These are all bought from the most prestigious shops and boutiques in England and France!"

"Well, they all look like you're going to wear them to a funeral!" Draco announced as Azalea's jaw dropped indignantly. "Do you have, you know, shorter dresses that you wear to clubs and stuff?"

"I had no use for short dresses in the past," Azalea retorted. "Plus, I didn't go to clubs."

"Well, that's where we're going to start," Draco nodded, heading to the door.

"Where exactly?" Azalea asked.

"We're going to Diagon Alley," he told her over his shoulder, expecting her to follow. "We're going shopping."

"You know if you say things like that out loud, people will wonder about your sexual orientation," Azalea teased, following him out the door.

"Oh, you made a gay joke," Draco said derisively. "How clever."

"I only work with what you give me," Azalea said, a smirk on her lips.

* * *

Diagon Alley held few people that afternoon. Most of the adult population was either at work or at home taking care of small children. The teenagers were at Hogwarts, slaving away their adolescence for the sake of higher education. The few that were there were either the lazy bums who had nothing else to do but wander Diagon Alley, the employees on their respective breaks, or the rich heirs and heiresses with nothing to do but spend money.

Azalea wasn't so sure she appreciated being seen in public with the likes of Draco Malfoy. Of course, they didn't exactly look friendly with each other. It was even obscure whether they knew each other. Draco walked ahead of her, his hands in his pockets, striding as if he owned the place. Azalea walked behind him, choosing to look alert instead of cocky.

Draco led Azalea to a boutique that Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria often frequented when the three of them dragged Blaise and Draco to Diagon Alley. The dresses in this boutique ranged from long evening gowns to short dance club style dresses. It was the perfect place to start.

"What is this place?" Azalea asked suspiciously, eyeing the shop.

"It's called Intimate Witchery," he said. "This is where Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria shop for their dresses. Now come on."

"I'm not going in there," Azalea said difficultly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" Draco asked, irritated by her hard headedness.

"If this is where those three get their clothes, then you can forget it," Azalea said, walking away. "I prefer to wear clothes with more cloth than an ordinary dish towel."

"Wait a minute, you," Draco ordered, grabbing her arm before she can walk too far. "Don't be such a shrew. They have a range of dresses in various lengths. If you absolutely must be boring in your dress selections, which I will prevent, you'll still find something here."

"Are you sure?" Azalea asked. "You're not lying just to get me in there, are you?"

"I'm not lying," Draco answered, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Fine," Azalea said after a brief stare down, "but if you're lying, I'll make you wear those damn dresses."

"Great, now will you come on?" Draco asked and turned to enter the store. "Be pleasant and try not to piss everyone off."

"That's your job, Draco," Azalea grumbled leeringly.

The boutique was divided into two sides, the left side and the right side. The left side was further divided into two. The first half of the left side was long evening gowns. The gowns were a bit garish, however. They were a bit too showy, not classy at all. The second half were mid calf to knee length tea and cocktail dresses. Again, they were far gaudy and glitzy to be classy. The right side was dedicated to short party and night club dresses. They were as flashy and ostentatious as the rest of the dresses in the store.

"May I help you?" a snooty store clerk questioned, assessing the amount of wealth Draco and Azalea had by the way they looked.

The clerk nodded at them and smiled. They apparently passed and were defined as worthy customers. This slightly annoyed Azalea. Draco, however, seemed to enjoy having his wealth assessed by his looks. Typical, Azalea thought.

"We're looking for short party and night club dresses," Draco spoke evenly.

"Are the dresses for you, sir, or for the lady?" the clerk asked with a slight sneer.

Azalea snorted with laughter, thoroughly amused by the glare that suddenly came on Draco's face. Draco scowled at her. Azalea shrugged and looked away, still sniggering.

"What do you think?" Draco demanded of the clerk. "It's for her!"

"We have a medley of short dresses here, sir," the clerk said, gesturing to the right side of the store. "Please tell me if you have difficulty picking out outfits. And Miss, feel free to call me as well should you have any problems."

Draco glared at the clerk as she walked away. Azalea began laughing, unable to contain herself. And she thought she didn't want to go in. She was going to thoroughly enjoy this. Draco whirled to her and watched her guffaw.

"Would you shut up?" he snapped.

"Just remember, Draco," Azalea said, patting him on the shoulder, "this was your idea."

Draco rolled his eyes at her and dragged her toward a mannequin. The mannequin was wearing a ridiculously short maroon dress. It was an open backed halter with a plunging neckline. It hugged the hips tightly and ended mid thigh, nearer to the crotch area than the knee area. Draco looked at the dress appreciatively. Azalea looked at it with repulsion.

"Now this is the kind of dress you should be wearing to the Smoky Lounge or to Alex What's His Name's party," Draco said. "It's bold. It hugs your curves. Top it with a wicked set of stilettos and you're in business."

"It's too short," Azalea grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Draco argued. "It's the perfect length."

"If you can't sit down in it, Draco," Azalea said, walking away from the dress, "it's too short."

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Draco frowned, following her away from the scrumptiously sexy maroon dress.

"If you like the dress so much, perhaps you should try it on," Azalea suggested with a laugh. "The store clerk already thinks you're a bender."

"Would you stop it with the gay jokes?!" Draco said, feeling is temper flare.

Azalea only laughed at him. Draco glared. This was going to be a long afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Azalea had migrated to the left side of the store and was scanning the knee length dresses with a critical eye. Draco had not stopped complaining and nagging that she should look on the right side of the store since short dresses was really what they were after. Azalea argued that she was sure they could compromise on something on the left side. Draco scowled. He clearly was not going to win anytime soon. He must have been blind to think that he could beat a woman at shopping. That was, after all, a woman's sport. Now he followed Azalea around on the wrong side of the boutique, bored as hell and irritated.

"What about this one?" Azalea asked, holding up a navy blue spaghetti strap tea dress with nothing but a sequined belt at the waist.

"It's hideous," Draco grumbled and took her by the arm and dragged her back to the right side of the store. "Looking over this side of the bloody store is counter productive to what we're trying to do. So for once, can we pretend like I'm the one teaching you something here?"

"The only difference between the dresses on the right side and the left side is that it's shorter," Azalea muttered but allowed him to pull her nonetheless.

"And it's more appealing to the male eye," Draco argued, hauling an exceedingly short baby blue halter dress from the hanger and thrusting it at her.

The dress, aside from being a baby blue halter, was backless with a generous plunging neckline with a hem line that's cut to the crotch. It was sprinkled with fine gold glitter to give it a luster. It wasn't hideous. It was just far too revealing.

"Bloody hell," Azalea commented, taking in the shortness of it. "Dahlia will have a fit if she sees me in this."

"You see, that's your problem," Draco told her, dragging a purple dress, a red dress, a green dress, and a yellow dress from the rack and shoving them into Azalea's arms. "You girls dress to impress and please your friends and you expect men to take notice. It doesn't work like that. If you want men to notice you, you've got to wear something that will give them no choice but to notice."

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa got back to the Malfoy Manor only to find that Draco and Azalea were gone. Narcissa was absolutely thrilled by this fact. Lucius suggested that just because both of them were gone didn't mean that they were together. Narcissa didn't appreciate this assertion and Lucius was met with a swift roll of his wife's eyes.

Before Narcissa could counter Lucius's argument, they both heard the sharp crack of someone Apparating behind them. The Malfoy parents turned and found Draco and Azalea standing behind them. Draco was holding three packages in his arms.

"Where have you two been?" Lucius asked, eyeing the both of them suspiciously.

"I took Azalea to Diagon Alley to go shopping," Draco answered.

Lucius's eyebrow sketched upward and he eyed the packages in his son's arms. Narcissa was titillated. "Why, that's so gentlemanly of you, Draco. It's fantastic," she gushed. "Isn't it fantastic, Lucius?"

"Yes, quite extraordinary," Lucius agreed, watching Draco and Azalea critically.

"How was lunch?" Draco asked.

"It was fine," Lucius replied, still scrutinizing the two young people, attempting to ignore Narcissa's clearly beaming face. "How was Diagon Alley?"

"There were few people there," Azalea answered. "It was nice shopping without all the crowds."

"Yes, it was actually pleasant," Draco agreed.

"How, marvelous!" Narcissa exclaimed, obviously pleased. "Isn't it marvelous, Lucius?"

"Yes, quite spectacular," Lucius nodded, still watching the two young people.

"Well, I've got to help Azalea with these packages," Draco said, ushering Azalea to the staircase.

"Yes, well, it's almost time for dinner," Narcissa said, her eyes sparkling. "Don't stay up there too long."

"We won't," Draco said. "Come on, Azalea."

Lucius and Narcissa watched the two of them ascend the staircase and walk out of sight. Narcissa turned excitedly to Lucius and grabbed his arm, barely able to contain the squeal that escaped her lips.

"Did you see that, Lucius?" she asked him excitedly.

"Yes, Narcissa, I saw it," Lucius said, moving up the staircase himself.

"My goodness, what did I tell you?" Narcissa tittered. "Merlin, they just look adorable together. Don't they, Lucius?"

"Yes, just delightful," Lucius agreed dully.

"It would be such a thrill to have the both of them together, wouldn't it, Lucius?"

"Pure excitement, Narcissa," Lucius commented, opening the door to their room indifferently.

"I should have seen it before!" Narcissa continued, flitting around the room. "We should have introduced them to each other sooner! Don't you agree, Lucius?"

"Yes, Narcissa," Lucius consented.

Lucius really was quite intrigued by the entire ordeal. It seemed that Draco and Azalea did look enchanting together and they were actually pleasant with each other. But of course, that could all just be a ruse. The two of them could just be pretending to get along for the benefit of Lucius and Narcissa. Azalea didn't want to impose more than she perceives she has. Draco… Lucius had no explanation for Draco's genteel behavior towards Azalea. Could it be really possible that these two young people could develop feelings for each other?

Lucius became all too curious about the entire thing. He agreed with his wife. It would be thrilling to have his goddaughter so excessively friendly with his son. Yes, it would be delightful if they ended up together. But at the rate those two were going, it was more likely that a toad would give birth to a rabbit.

"Just think, Lucius!" Narcissa continued to prattle. "Wouldn't their children just be the most darling little cherubs?"

"Yes, Narcissa, absolutely darling," Lucius nodded.

But if he wanted Draco and Azalea together, he would have to take matters into his own hands. There was nothing wrong with helping along something that would inevitably come.

* * *

"You see," Draco said with a self satisfied smirk as Azalea stared at herself in the mirror. "I told you it looks amazing."

The dress Draco picked out for Azalea to wear to Alex's party was stunning. That much was certain. It was onyx black with an elegant one shoulder strap and an open long sleeve design. It hugged Azalea's curves. The dark fabric made her slim hips look all the more sensual. The dress ended mid thigh. Azalea insisted upon her silver peep toe stiletto pumps that she already owned. Now that Draco's seen it put together, he had to commend her for her taste.

In Draco's opinion, she wasn't hot. No. She was sizzling. He could not believe what he saw when she walked out of the dressing room. His jaw literally dropped. Of course, she had been pulling at the hem of the dress, complaining about how it was too short but there was no mistake about it. Azalea Vale looked smoldering in that dress. Draco insisted strongly that she buy it despite her misgivings. She was still pulling on it as she stood in front of the mirror scrutinizing herself.

Draco could not take his eyes away from her. He didn't think this was strange. Azalea had a scorching physique. He was enjoying himself just by watching her analyze her outfit. What man wouldn't? Draco looked from her elegant, patrician face to the curves of her waist to her smooth legs. She was unbelievably attractive and Draco couldn't help but smirk to himself.

"Draco!" he heard Azalea exclaim whilst giving him a questioning look.

"Sorry, what?" Draco asked.

"I asked you if it looked too tight," Azalea repeated.

"No," Draco grinned, pushing himself off her bed and onto his feet. "I think you look perfect."

"I feel like such a harlot," Azalea sighed, tugging on the hem of her dress again.

Draco took her hands away from the hem and wrapped his and her arms around Azalea's waist. He leaned his chin lightly on her right shoulder and watched her face in the mirror. He ignored the surprise on her face. He grinned at her.

"Look at yourself, Azalea," Draco said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "You look unbelievable. You've been hiding all this ever since Anton. But that's about to change because you are back on the market. If you want anyone interested, you're going to have to show them the goods.

"Look at you," he continued to say. "You're a beautiful, lovely, sexy, and smart woman. This Alex chap would be blind not to see that. But you have to believe it, too. You have to believe it and sell it. If you sell it, Azalea, he will buy it. Trust me, you look wicked. It's time to come out of your shell. You're hot, really hot. Believe it and let yourself live."

He was right. Of course, he was right. Azalea had tried time and time again to tell herself the same thing but she never could bring herself to believe it. She supposed she just had a sort of bias against herself. She supposed that, in a way, she blamed herself for what happened between her and Anton. But Draco was right. That part of her life is over. She should move on, start fresh. This was the perfect opportunity. Hiding in the past was no longer an option. She had to move forward.

Azalea then caught sight of Draco on the mirror. He still had his arms banded around her waist, his chin on her shoulder as he watched her face. He struck her as incredibly handsome right then. Perhaps it was just the quality of his voice or what he said to her, but it struck her right then that he would make any girl so happy should he choose to be a caring and loving man. For a split second, Azalea was jealous of Astoria. For a split second, she half wished that she was the one that he wanted. For a split second, she half wished that she was the one that would make him happy. Azalea had never felt more alone even though Draco was standing so close to her and holding her like a lover.

She turned her head and looked him in the eyes. It was a slate gray color, usually cold and unfeeling. But now, Azalea could have sworn it was glittering with… what? Her eyes moved to his lips. His lips had a slight aristocratic quality to it that Azalea hadn't noticed before. She could feel her heart beat faster. They were so close together. One nudge and their lips would touch. Her own lips had begun to tingle with the prospect of it. His eyes were burning into hers. She felt her face start to redden. What was this? What was she feeling? Why was she feeling it for Draco?

Two loud knocks on the door broke the spell. Draco immediately released Azalea, scratching a spot at the back of his head awkwardly. Azalea stepped to her left away from him, straightening and tugging on her dress. Slowly, the two of them glanced at each other uncomfortably and leaped half a foot in the air when someone knocked on the door again.

"Y-yes?" Azalea asked.

"Supper, Miss Azalea," Lilu, the house elf, squeaked.

"Thank you."

Silence. Silence hung between Draco and Azalea for a long while. Crap, both Draco and Azalea thought to themselves. What the hell had they just started? They can't develop feelings for each other. That would be massively and irrevocably counter productive to what they were trying to do. He was supposed to get her with Alex. She was supposed to get him with Astoria. They can't go looking into each other's eyes and feeling… things. This was absolutely insane. This wasn't happening, they both decided. They weren't going to allow it.

"I've got to… uh… change," Azalea began awkwardly.

"Oh!" Draco said, embarrassed by his idleness. "Yeah, me, too."

"Thank you for the… um…" Azalea stuttered, watching him move to the door.

"Yeah, no… no problem," Draco said, scratching his head as he opened the door. "I'll… uh… see you-ˮ

"- downstairs," Azalea finished.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I've got to… change… and stuff," Azalea mumbled.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Draco said and swung out the door.

Azalea watched the door shut and blew out a breath. This was crazy, she thought. Absolutely and one hundred percent loony.

"Great," she muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Get your tight little arse over there and work it," Draco commanded.

"What?!" Azalea exclaimed.

"Look, we got you the dress, you fixed up your hair, you put on the make up and jewelry," Draco told her. "But it all means shit if you don't go over there and talk to the man."

"What if he doesn't like me?" Azalea worried.

"Bloody hell, Azalea," Draco rolled his eyes. "If you're not going to do this then we might as well go home to those books that you wet yourself reading."

Azalea glared at him angrily as a redhead gave the both of them strange looks and moved away. "Could you please refrain from shouting embarrassing comments," Azalea said through gritted teeth.

"Well, go over there," Draco said, "and work your charm."

Azalea swallowed a breath and drained a shot of Firewhisky for courage. She walked through the throng of people. Loud music reverberated through the ballroom. Alex Garrison, Azalea found out, had gotten a job as soon as he left school. It had apparently been a good paying job as well. It allowed him to move out of his parents' manor and into his own. He lived the comfortable life of a bachelor that lived completely independently of his parents. Azalea added it to the list of things she admired about him.

She walked through his ballroom now, finally deciding to talk to him for the first time in the hour that she'd been at his party. Draco had insisted that he come with her. He was coming as back up, he told her. Azalea had snorted doubtfully. She knew for a fact that he heard Astoria would be at the party. It was just as well, she decided. Azalea advised Draco to pay her compliments, make her feel special, make her feel like the best thing since sliced bread. Azalea told him girls like to be complimented. It was true. They did. Usually, it would take much more than that, but Astoria was a simple minded girl. Giving Draco the basics in wooing girls would be just enough to get Astoria interested.

Azalea neared Alex just as the guy he was talking to walked away. Alex did a double take when he saw her. His face absolutely lit up when he recognized her. Azalea chose to believe Alex was happy to see her and not the hot black dress Draco picked up for her.

"Wow, you look great," Alex said, taking in her outfit.

She could feel Draco's self satisfied smirk on her back. A slight turn of her head confirmed that he was indeed smirking the smirk of a man who had just been proven right. Damn him, Azalea thought and shut his presence out entirely, intending to focus on Alex.

"Thank you for inviting me," Azalea smiled. "It's a great party."

"I wasn't sure you would show up," Alex said, swiping a glass of Firewhisky off a floating tray and handing it to her. "We weren't exactly old friends when we met."

"I didn't see the harm in coming," Azalea said, sipping the drink lightly. She wanted her wits about her. "It sounded like fun."

"Could I ask you a question?" he asked in a refined manner. "If that's okay with you, that is."

"Of course," Azalea said, taken aback by his politeness. I've been spending too much time with barbarians like Draco, Azalea thought to herself.

"Why are you living at the Malfoy Manor?" he asked.

Azalea was surprised by the question. She didn't know how many people knew. Gossip certainly spread like wildfire but she hadn't pegged Alex to be the kind that listened to gossip.

"How did you know?"

"You know how rumors circulate," Alex shrugged. "I figured I go straight to the source before making any sort of assumption."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Azalea said, hardly able to suppress her smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are my godparents. When my parents died, they insisted that I live with them. I owe them a lot."

"I see," Alex said and gave her a smile that seemed relieved.

"Why?"

"Well, word has it that you and Mr. Draco Malfoy might be engaged."

"What?!" Azalea exclaimed loudly, making a plethora of people turning to look at her. "Why would anyone think that?"

"Many people saw you take him home at the Smoky Lounge and then many more saw you with him at Diagon Alley just yesterday. He was apparently holding your packages," Alex divulged. "And the fact that you're living together leaves a lot of room for interpretation."

"I took Draco home because he was smashed. He was holding my packages in fear that I would set fire to them because I didn't particularly like the things he made me get," Azalea explained. "And yes, we might be living in the same place but we are most certainly not engaged. I don't even like him."

"Didn't you bring him with you?"

Damn, she did. She should have realized what bringing Draco with her could look like. She wasn't thinking. She was too busy tugging at her dress, listening to Draco's tips, and giving Draco advice on Astoria to think about such a possibility. Her brain must have been fried.

"He heard that a girl he fancied was going to attend your party and he insisted on coming," Azalea explained. "We're just friends. Even labeling our relationship as friendship is a stretch."

"So nothing is going on?"

"Absolutely nothing," Azalea shook her head. Only that he stroked her cheek and stared into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist whilst staring into her eyes, coming perilously close to kissing her… again. Absolutely nothing was going on. Ah, the sting of sarcasm, she thought to herself.

Alex smiled again at her. Bubbles of attraction rose up in Azalea's belly and she once again could not help but smile. He was just so incredibly handsome. She could just swoon at the sight of him smiling. But, of course, she won't. That would just be incredibly awkward and socially crippling. His bright green eyes seemed to twinkle as they talked and Azalea couldn't help but feel flattered by all his chivalry. He was so gentlemanly and polite and charming. It was as if he stepped straight out of a fairy tale novel and he was looking at Azalea as if she was his princess.

He gave her butterflies. His gaze made her feel like she was the only girl in the room, the only person in the room. It titillated her and she could not keep the smile from her face. Alex asked her to dance and she accepted.

He swung her round and round to the smooth beat, never once taking his eyes off her face. The butterflies in Azalea's stomach rose into a frenzy.

* * *

Draco watched Azalea dance with who he supposed was the Alex bloke she won't shut up about. Draco recognized him as the bloke who stared at Azalea as if she was the queen of Europe. A cold fish like Azalea? The queen of Europe? Hardly. She did look quite happy, however, he observed. His plan was working. Alex could hardly take his eyes off Azalea. Of course, she also turned plenty of heads from the guys who happened to catch a glimpse of her.

Draco had just been proven right. His plan was working but for some strange reason, he didn't like it one bit. It couldn't be because of the fact that Azalea was gathering so much attention. It's not like Draco was interested in Azalea. He had better taste than that. It was because he could not find Astoria. He just sort of heard from Daphne that she and her sister might go. Apparently, the Greengrass sisters had elsewhere they needed to be. Draco was feeling sore about this and watching Azalea have fun with the guy she wanted certainly made him annoyed. He wanted to leave.

Draco turned, intending to Disapparate out of the place and jump into his bed and sleep away the frustration he felt but he heard something that made his blood boil.

"That Astoria Greengrass is a whore," some large bull of a man said.

Draco's temper immediately went into overdrive. He turned furiously. The man turned to him, clearly not frightened. Draco didn't say a word. He didn't waste his time. He threw a punch and relished in the pain and shock on the guy's face.

"What the hell was that for?" the man demanded.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Draco exclaimed.

"And what are you?" the man asked, clearly angry. "Her father?"

"That's-ˮ

Draco didn't get a chance to finish. The guy hit Draco with a right upper cut, sending Draco sprawling backward. Not willing to be outdone, Draco hooked him with a left. Soon, a full blown fight occurred. A huge circle formed around there, chanting and hollering.

Thoughts ceased to exist in Draco's head. He was fighting on anger and adrenaline, letting his animal instincts kick in. The guy rushed at him and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of Draco's lungs for a moment. The guy punched him in the gut over and over again, making Draco wince. Draco pushed him away with brute force and landed a punch on the guy's nose and followed with a punch to the gut. The guy was stunned for a second but rushed at Draco again.

The crowd had become a blur. Reason and logic failed to register. Mocking faces, leering faces, entertained faces, and concerned faces were distorted together. The many colors of women's dresses and the many colors of men's shirts blended together in a haze. Why am I doing this? he asked himself. Why do I always get into fights over nothing? But the question failed to make a point. The punches continued, both by him and at him. He was getting tired. He was an idiot. He could never hope to win against this guy. He was huge. He would get demolished.

Draco's vision had become cloudy and his movements had become jerky. He was going to lose consciousness soon and the other guy knew it. It was over. The guy punched him in the face. Draco's head snapped back and he landed on the marble floor head first with a sickening crack. His vision swam. He saw a blonde woman rush to his side. He felt a soft hand on his cheek. He saw a pair of stormy gray eyes. Then darkness…

* * *

Azalea watched Draco fade into unconsciousness. Damn, she thought. She turned her head to the large man who had punched Draco out. His eyes had a feral look and his breath was heaving.

"What the hell is your problem?" Azalea demanded. "You could have killed him!"

"He started it!" the man muttered.

"And that's a valid excuse to knock someone obviously smaller than you into a coma?" Azalea groused. "If anything happens to him, his parents will have your head!"

"He started it!" the man repeated, backing into the crowd in a fit of cowardice. "I didn't do anything to him! He started it!"

The guy was gone. He took off and probably Disapparated. It didn't matter. People knew who he was and he would be getting a shit load of hell from the Malfoy family sometime very soon. People had begun to wander off, leaving only a few stragglers watching Azalea as she lifted Draco's head into her lap. She patted his cheek.

"Draco, you idiot, wake up," she ordered. "I never should have brought you here. Now, wake up!"

Azalea lifted her left hand up from under his head and her eyes widened. Her hand was soaked in blood. She looked down and Draco's blonde hair was saturated with blood. She hoped her comment about the coma wasn't prophetic.

"Merlin's beard," she whispered, a look of utter distress coming over her face.

"Azalea, is he-ˮ Alex said, walking close but stopped as he saw the blood. "Bloody hell."

"Alex, send an owl to Draco's parents," Azalea ordered him. "Tell them what happened and tell them I've taken Draco to St. Mungo's."

Without another word, Azalea Disapparated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They say that from every human being, there rises a light that reaches straight to heaven. And when two souls that are destined to be together find each other, their streams of light flow together, and a single brighter light goes forth from their united being. Love so passionate and so true. It is what everyone looks for, waits for, hopes for. The other half of your soul that knows you indefinitely, loves you indefinitely. When you find that other half, you hold on to it, hold fast and hold strong.

* * *

In the stillness of the dark, a woman looks out into the night, a glass of wine in her hand. Her dark blonde hair glowing like fire in the dim light. Her gray eyes shining, the gold wedding ring on her left ring finger catching the moonlight. It was far past midnight yet she stood waiting.

A man shrugs off his cloak and strolled into the room to find the woman staring out the window. Shadows were cast on his long face and on his light blonde hair. His slate gray eyes took in her figure as she stood looking out into the night. She should have been asleep, he thought.

"You're up late, Azalea," he said to her.

The woman looked around and smiled. She sat her glass down on the table and walked into his outstretched arms. He enveloped her to him, cherishing the way her curves seemed to mold into him.

"I was waiting for you," Azalea answered with a charming smile. "How was the Ministry meeting?"

"Atrocious," he commented. "It makes me wonder why I even work with such thoughtless Neanderthals."

"Well, you're home now, Draco," Azalea said and began to pull him out of the library. "Come on, it's time for you to sleep off all that fatigue."

The couple walked out of the library and headed up to their room. Azalea was soon asleep. Draco sat up and watched her. He was so lucky. Azalea had other options, other men who wanted her yet she chose him. The reason why remained unclear to him. Sometimes he found himself not caring why she chose him. She chose him and that was enough.

Azalea's eyes fluttered open and she looked curiously up at her husband.

"Are you okay, Draco?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm fine," he smiled and bent down and kissed her.

Draco settled himself down and gathered his wife up in his arms and promptly went to sleep.

The next morning, Draco was woken up by the sound of running water. He sat up and blinked his eyes groggily. Azalea was already in the shower. That woman gets up early, he thought grinning to himself. Draco pulled the covers off and walked to the window to stare out at the morning horizon. He would marry a woman that got up at the crack of dawn, he thought, chuckling to himself as he shook his head. As if his wife could sense his thoughts, the water stopped. A few minutes later, Azalea stepped out of the shower with nothing but a bathrobe on, towel drying her hair. She smiled as she saw him.

"You're up early, my darling night owl," Azalea said, wrapping her slender arms around Draco's neck.

"I was woken up by your loud showering," he said, looking down pleasantly at her face.

"My showering was not loud," she argued, playfully hitting him on the arm. "I wasn't even singing this time."

"Ah, perhaps, I've just gotten used to getting up when you're taking a shower," Draco laughed.

"I've trained you well," Azalea smirked and reached up to kiss him. "Now get in there and take a shower."

"Why in such a hurry?" he asked, watching her go to the closet to pick out her ensemble.

"You've forgotten already?" Azalea asked incredibly and rolled her eyes. "We're supposed to have breakfast with the tribe of ruffians we call friends, remember?"

"Can't we pretend we forgot and stay in today?" Draco asked, slipping her a sly grin.

"Tempting, very tempting," Azalea said, "but no. We haven't seen them in quite a while. Blaise is starting to think that I've tied you up somewhere."

"You sure you don't want to rethink that?" Draco asked, his sly smile growing wider. "I like bondage games."

"Take a shower, you wanker," Azalea ordered, an amused smile on her face.

Draco closed the lavatory door behind him, snickering.

Breakfast early morning at a quaint little café in Diagon Alley was always a pleasant occasion. The streets were quiet, the waiters and waitresses were in a sunny mood. Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, and Dahlia were all late. This extremely annoyed Draco. He had taken a shower early because of his wife's insistence only to find that he was going to sit bored and hungry for another half hour. When the five finally arrived, Draco's scowl had reached an apex and his foul mood was unloaded unto them.

"We said seven thirty, did we not?" Draco continued to grumble. "It is now eight fifteen."

"Would you calm down?" Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"I could have been eating right now," Draco muttered.

"Azalea, kindly put a muzzle on your husband," Dahlia suggested.

"That's a bit kinky, isn't it?" Blaise sneered.

"Blaise, please," Astoria sighed, "it's far too early in the morning."

"You people are one to talk about early," Draco pouted. "We've been here since-ˮ

"We know!" their five friends exclaimed together.

"Could we please try to have a pleasant breakfast?" Azalea asked.

"Ask Mr. Whines-A-Lot," Pansy said, gesturing to Draco who glared.

"Come on, we rarely see each other," Azalea said. "Are we really going to argue the entire time?"

"Speaking of rarely seeing each other," Blaise said to Draco and Azalea, an unholy glint lighting up his eyes. "What have the both of you been doing that prevents you from spending any time with us?"

"That, my friend," Draco answered, a suggestive smirk on his lips, "would be none of your concern."

"Could we save the unnecessary sexual innuendos for the afternoon?" Daphne asked. "I don't like salacious comments with my morning coffee."

"Daphne is just mad that Mum and Dad didn't let her date that grotesque excuse for a wizard that's been after her," Astoria explained and was met with a glare from her sister.

"That's why I'm so glad that my parents," Draco said, hooking an arm around Azalea's shoulder and pulling her close to him, "absolutely love my wife."

"I'm their goddaughter," Azalea pointed out as Draco beamed at her. "Of course they love me."

"You two are sickening," Dahlia rolled her eyes.

"Careful, Dahlia," Blaise said. "You better be thankful they're not snogging."

"I can arrange for that to happen, you know," Draco grinned.

"No!!"

That night, Azalea sat in front of her mirror, combing her hair. Draco was prattling on about how everyone in the Ministry were all idiots. Azalea watched him from the mirror as he paced the length of the bed, fluffing a pillow ferociously, an irritated scowl on his face. Azalea put down the hair brush and got up. He continued ranting and raving as Azalea sat on her side of the bed, watching him distractedly.

"Draco, I need to talk to you," Azalea said suddenly.

Draco assessed the serious look on his wife's face and ceased pacing. She was watching him with dogged determination.

"You don't want to leave me, do you?" he asked concernedly, climbing onto the bed and taking her hand in his.

"Draco, I-ˮ

"I mean, I know I'm a little hard to deal with at times and I can be stubborn," Draco continued to ramble.

"Wait a minute, Draco-ˮ

"But I promise to be better," Draco insisted. "We can work through this. Don't leave me!"

"I want a baby!" Azalea said loudly, taking his face in both her hands to stop him from rambling.

Draco stared at her wide eyed for a long while. A baby? he thought to himself. His wife wanted a child. It took a while for him to process what she just said. Azalea just watched him, waiting.

"A baby?" Draco asked slowly. "You want to have a baby?"

"Draco, I know we haven't talked about it much but I really want a child of our own," Azalea said, looking at him earnestly.

"Yes, I know," Draco nodded, "but you want one now?"

"Well, I don't mean right this moment," Azalea sighed. "A baby's not something you can buy at the store. What I meant is that I think it's time for us to try to have a baby."

"Azalea, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I've thought about this," Azalea told him. "You do think I'd be a good mother, don't you?"

"Of course, darling, of course," Draco reassured her, gathering her into her arms. "Okay, we'll try."

Draco watched his wife's face light up as she threw her arms around his neck, an ecstatic giggle escaping from her lips. Draco couldn't help but chuckle himself. They were going to have a baby. He was going to have a son. Or a daughter. It depends on the flip of the genetic coin. The couple went to sleep, visions of a family swimming through Draco's mind. Night folds in on the happy couple as they slip into the world of dreams, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

People say love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of withering, of tarnishing. This woman and this man do not know this. They may never know it. They could let their love die before it comes alive; never knowing that what they've searched all over for is finally standing in front of them. It takes a special kind of person to appreciate the love they have when they have it. Could they see it? Would they allow themselves to be that vulnerable, to be that susceptible?

Light floods the man's mind. The fog is lifted and he makes it out of the haze. He sees the surface and kicks free from the darkness.

* * *

Azalea watched him sleep. Could it really be called sleep? Was a coma the same thing as sleep? She had never seen him stay so still in the time she spent knowing him. It had been five days since he lapsed into a coma. Draco's parents were getting worried and apprehensive. Mrs. Malfoy, for the last two days, began to spend a good portion of her day just sitting in Draco's room. She didn't want to miss the very moment when he finally woke up. It was pitiful to see.

Mr. Malfoy took her out for a day of relaxation to ease her tension. Azalea had promised to keep watch over Draco. She felt partially responsible for what happened. The Malfoys had of course tracked down the cowardly bugger who beat up Draco and raised all sorts of hell. It was a sad and embarrassing day for him. He had it coming. Azalea sighed and turned back to her book, wondering how much longer he would be unconscious.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed him shift in his bed. From her seat, she heard him groan and open his eyes groggily. Azalea quickly wrote a note and gave it to the owl, sending it out the window.

Azalea got to her feet and made her way slowly to his bed. The wizard who treated Draco at St. Mungo's warned them not to alarm him when he woke up. They didn't want him to go into shock. Draco was blinking up at the ceiling. It seemed as if he was thinking very hard about something.

"Just… a dream… a dream…" Draco mumbled.

"Draco?" Azalea spoke softly.

"Was just a dream…" he continued to mumble.

"It's okay, Draco," Azalea attempted to comfort him. "You're fine."

A loud snap behind her made Azalea turn around. Lucius and Narcissa hurried to their son's side. Azalea stepped away and let the family have their moment, her thoughts faintly wandering to her parents. She felt an unexpected pang as she watched Narcissa envelop her son in an embrace.

"M-mother?" Draco mumbled, slowly sitting up.

"Yes, darling, it's me," Narcissa said happily. "Oh, we were so worried about you."

"Where is she?" Draco asked.

"Draco, it's alright," Narcissa cooed. "You're okay now."

"Where is she?" Draco insisted, bolting to his feet.

"Who?" Lucius asked.

"I need to see her. I-ˮ Draco's eyes then landed on Azalea.

He smiled at the sight of her. Azalea watched him warily as he approached her.

"There you are," Draco smiled and pulled Azalea into an embrace, completely catching her by surprise, her eyes wide as watermelons, "my darling wife."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Azalea stood in the far corner of the room, hugging herself, watching the three Malfoys and Dr. Riley warily. Azalea wasn't sure that Mr. Geoff Riley could technically be called a doctor but, in Azalea's opinion, what he did for people qualifies him to be a doctor. She couldn't care less about what other people called him.

After Draco hugged Azalea and claimed her as his wife, Lucius and Narcissa went into frenzy. They demanded to know what was going on. Azalea kept on saying she had no idea what was going on. Draco stared at them all as if they were the ones who had gone mad. At length, they summoned Dr. Riley.

Draco sat on the edge of his bed, looking at Dr. Riley as if he was some creepy stalker weirdo who didn't know the meaning of personal space. It wasn't surprising. Dr. Riley was three feet from Draco's face, tugging on his goatee thoughtfully. Lucius held Narcissa in his arms as she watched with a pained face.

"Tell me again who these people are, Draco," Dr. Riley said, gesturing to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Draco asked, irritated.

"Do as he says, Draco," Lucius told his son.

"Why?" Draco asked, an annoyed grimace on his face. "He's made me do this twice already."

"Draco, please," Narcissa said, "just do it."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. At least that part of his personality was still intact. "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," Draco mumbled, "my parents."

"Good, good," Dr. Riley nodded, still tugging on his goatee. "Now tell me who that young lady is over there." He gestured towards Azalea.

"I told you before," Draco said. "Azalea Malfoy, my wife."

Narcissa turned into Lucius and he held her as she shuddered. Azalea stared at Draco, horrified. Draco stared at everyone as if they had all gone bonkers. He can't think I'm his wife, Azalea thought to herself. That twisted man is just playing an elaborate prank on everyone, isn't he? He'll get bored and laugh about it, won't he? He can't really think they're married. This was insanity.

"Interesting," Dr. Riley muttered.

"Yes, Riley," Lucius said crossly, "it's interesting. Now tell us how to fix it."

"Fix?" Draco repeated. "I'm not sick."

"Hush, Draco," Narcisa said, untangling herself from her husband and sitting next to her son.

"I'm afraid, there's not anything that can be done," Dr. Riley said, walking Lucius to where Azalea was standing.

"What do you mean there's not anything that can be done?" Lucius asked, getting angry. "This is my son we're talking about, Riley, not some middle class pauper."

"Are you saying that he'll think I'm his wife forever?" Azalea asked worriedly.

"Of course not," Dr. Riley shook his head. "He'll set himself straight all on his own in due time. When he woke up, was there anything strange that you noticed about him, Azalea?"

"No, not a thing," Azalea shrugged. "Except that he was muttering something about a dream over and over again."

"Interesting," Dr. Riley commented.

"Riley, I swear, if you say that again, I will wring your neck," Lucius threatened.

"It's possible that when our young Mr. Malfoy hit his head on the marble floor, he lost part of his memory," Dr. Riley explained, "and he took this dream of his as reality."

"So I've got a delusional son?" Lucius asked crossly.

"Well, yes, for now," Dr. Riley said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Azalea asked, really deploring the prospect of playing house with Draco.

"Like I said, there's nothing that can be done," he repeated. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll need to continue humoring Draco until reality sets in. We don't want to alarm him and send him into shock."

"And just how long is this going to take?" Lucius demanded.

"Nobody knows," Dr. Riley said. "It depends on how long Draco's mind works its way out of its delusion, how long it takes him to sort out reality from fiction."

Lucius hesitantly thanked him and Dr. Riley Disapparated away from the Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Azalea watched Draco and his mother. Narcissa was cooing over him while Draco tried desperately to get away from her fussing. He thinks I'm his wife, Azalea thought to herself. What compelled his subconscious to dream up something like that? She wondered how his dream went. She wondered if their relationship was a happy one in his dream. She wondered how he treated her. She wondered how she treated him.

"You don't have to do it, Azalea," Lucius said silently, watching his wife and son. "I can't possibly ask so much of you."

Here it was! Here was her way out. She wouldn't have to play pretend with Draco. She wouldn't have to put herself through the torture of being embarrassed and humiliated on a daily basis for Merlin knows how long. Draco looked over at her, sighed, and smiled. Azalea felt a twinge of guilt that did nothing but make her angry. She hated feeling guilty. As much as she hated to admit it, she had an obligation to the Malfoy family. They took her in when she needed it most. Now they needed her help. She couldn't walk away. It was going to be horrific having to put up with Draco when he thinks that they've been bound together in marital bliss but she owed it to his parents. Not only that, she owed a little something to Draco. He helped her make Alex fancy her. Now she had a date with Alex and she had Draco to thank for the current spark between them. She owed him something and if helping him regain his grasp on reality is a way to pay him back then she was going to do it.

"I'll do it," Azalea answered with a nod.

"I don't want you to feel responsible for this, my dear," Lucius told her.

"Mr. Malfoy, you've done a lot for me," Azalea explained. "You took me in when I had no place to go. This is the least I can do."

"I don't want you to feel an obligation," Lucius responded.

"You and Mrs. Malfoy are busy. You're always working and Mrs. Malfoy is busy planning the Halloween Ball," Azalea explained. "You don't have time to spend with Draco. I have all the time in the world. I could help him regain his memory."

"Draco thinks you're his wife," Lucius went on. "You realize what that could entail, don't you?"

"Yes, I know," Azalea answered, "but I still want to help."

"You realize that you would have to move into his room and sleep in the same bed, don't you?"

The fact made Azalea pause. Of course she would have to move into Draco's room. Couples slept together in the same bed. Azalea sensed the potential for disaster in that but she still couldn't make herself turn away. She was involved in their life now whether she liked it or not. She couldn't live with herself, knowing that she was bumming off them without giving anything in return.

"I'll do it," Azalea said with determination. "I know you don't want me to feel an obligation, Mr. Malfoy, but I already do. I owe you a lot. Please let me help."

"Thank you," Lucius said simply. "You can't know what this means to us."

"It's the least I can do."

"I'll have the elves move your belongings," Lucius said and Azalea nodded. Lucius looked back toward Draco and Narcissa. Narcissa was petting Draco's hair. Draco had stopped resisting and resigned himself to looking absolutely peeved. "Come, Narcissa," Lucius said, moving to the door. "Draco's fine. We have things to attend to."

Narcissa pecked Draco on the forehead one more time as he groaned out a "Mother, please!" at her. Narcissa patted Azalea on the cheek and gave her a thankful and ecstatic smile. She then flitted out the room, giving Draco and Azalea a knowing look.

Azalea watched the door close and listened to the silence in the room. What have you gotten yourself into now, Azalea? she asked herself. Then she sensed someone watching her. The only other person in the room was Draco so her eyes fell towards him instantly.

"Am I allowed to approach now?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Sure, why not?" Azalea shrugged.

Draco chuckled but closed the space between them all the same. Azalea averted her gaze and stared out the window. Draco smirked and shook his head as if he knew all her tricks. He moved to her left and stepped into his field of vision.

"Are you deliberately torturing me?" Draco asked earnestly.

"No, why would you say that?" Azalea asked with an uncomfortable chuckle.

Draco reached out and cradled her cheek in his hand. He tilted his head and looked straight into her eyes. Azalea was instantly afraid of what she saw in those eyes. The slate gray eyes that were usually cold and blank were now looking into her eyes with soft affection and something else that Azalea didn't want to name. Despite herself, her heart rate began to quicken. She felt something pulling her closer to him, like a current, but she didn't move. Butterflies swarmed in on her stomach and she felt like her heart was going into overdrive. What was this? They were just playing pretend. Well, she was, at least. She shouldn't feel this way for him. She had a date with Alex Garrison tomorrow. She had a date. She had a date.

Draco leaned in toward her as if to kiss. Azalea's cheeks started to redden and she turned away from him, releasing the breath she had been holding, her hand clutching her chest as she tried to slow her heartbeat.

"Have I contracted some sort of disease or something?" Draco asked her, clearly confused.

"No, of course not," Azalea said, turning to him with a fake smile. "You've just been in a coma for five days and this is a bit strange."

This was the truth, Azalea thought herself, thankful for clever wording. Draco grinned at her and walked again toward her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Feeling awkward, Azalea was careful to not touch him with her hands.

"Well, everything's okay now, Azalea," Draco told her softly. "Everything's gone back to normal."

This is normal? she asked herself. Draco tilted his head again and immediately got her to look into his eyes. Where did he learn that? Where did he learn to get her attention like that? It was odd but she was only aware of how fast her heart was beating.

"Yeah…" Azalea muttered, timidly placing her hands on his chest. "I suppose I'm just still a little shaken up."

Azalea watched his lips turn up into a grin. Her heart was pounding so fast. She felt a subtle electric charge as she noticed him lean closer to her. Bloody hell, she thought to herself. What is this? Why is my heart beating so fast? Her mind wandered to last week, the day where the both of them stood in her room as Azalea tried on the new black dress Draco had made her get. They were one breath away then. She had felt the same exact way she was feeling now. It was just as crazy and delusional then as it was now. Draco only leaned closer and closer to her. Azalea's eyes drifted shut as she waited for the inevitable.

Their lips touched lightly and Azalea felt her heart skip a beat. No, she wasn't doing this. Her eyes opened wide and she pushed herself away from him, raking a hand through her hair.

"Um…" Azalea stammered, hating the way her lips were quivering and the way her heart wouldn't slow down.

"Azalea, I-ˮ

"Are you hungry?" she asked quickly. "I bet you're hungry. You've been asleep for five days."

"Azalea, just-ˮ

"I'll get you something to eat," Azalea said, bolting for the door. "Stay here."

* * *

Lucius sat in his study, staring out the window. He wondered vaguely if what he subjected his goddaughter to was fair. He had just left her in the clutches of his hormonally charged son who thinks that they're married. It was a pending disaster and he knew it. Yet he couldn't find a shred of remorse or guilt for what he just did. The two belonged together. Anybody with a lick of sense would see that. Of course, Draco and Azaela didn't see that. Young people never had sense.

The situation would either tear open some issues and bring the two together or just make everything sufficiently awkward and leave a bigger gulf between Draco and Azalea. Lucius chose to put his faith in the former. An idea hit Lucius suddenly and he pulled out a piece of parchment:

Reginald,

Let's have the meeting at my manor instead.

Bring your twins over.

Lucius.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The first night with Draco was very awkward. Azalea scooted to the very edge of her side and curled herself into a ball, hoping vainly that he wouldn't touch her. She was wrong, of course. Draco put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. This once again sent her heart pounding. Azalea thought she was going to get a heart attack from all of this. She responded so strangely to his touch. She didn't want to think about what it meant. Azalea held herself still despite her all consuming urge to jump out his arms, run out the door, and flee down the hallway whilst screaming like a banshee. Soon Draco was asleep and his even breathing lulled Azalea to sleep. She fell asleep in his arm and for once in a long, long time, her dreams weren't filled with sadness but were filled with a light and comfortable happiness.

* * *

"Married?!" Dahlia exclaimed, her eyes popping. "You can't be serious."

"Shh!" Azalea commanded and then sighed. "Trust me, I wish I wasn't serious."

It was early morning and Azalea was having breakfast with Dahlia. Of course, Azalea would have made any excuse to leave the Malfoy Manor for a few hours. She slipped from bed at the crack of dawn, way before Draco could wake up. She told Lucius and Narcissa where she would be and that she would be back before lunch. Lucius reminded her that Reginald Carter would be coming at eleven thirty and it would only be respectable if Azalea was there to greet him when he comes. Azalea assured Lucius that she would be there when he comes though she didn't know what a Malfoy business partner had anything to do with her.

Dahlia had come dangerously close to wetting herself when Azalea told her of Draco's "condition". Dahlia was now staring at her unabashedly, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Are you sure he's not just pulling a prank?" Dahlia asked.

"He could not possibly keep it going this long," Azalea snapped. "Plus, Draco dislikes me. Why would he pretend to love me?"

"You don't know that he dislikes you," Dahlia said, giving her a look.

"What are you implying?"

"Zaley, you're stuck in a house with him," Dahlia pointed out the obvious. "When you stick two hormonally enriched people in the same place, wild and raunchy things happen."

"First of all, do not refer to me as hormonally enriched. It makes me feel like I'm a breakfast cereal," Azalea said as Dahlia shook her head. "Second, you cannot be suggesting that I am attracted to that swine!"

"I'm just saying that maybe you're being entirely closed minded," Dahlia pointed out. "You made up your mind about Draco so quickly. Perhaps you were wrong in your first evaluation."

"No, I was not."

"Perhaps you were," Dahlia argued.

"I wasn't."

Dahlia raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. Azalea rolled her eyes and looked away with a sigh.

"Have you told him about your date with Alex tonight?" Dahlia asked.

"No, I have not told him!" Azalea exclaimed. "He thinks I'm his wife! His head will literally explode."

"So you're going to lie?"

"I'm not going to lie," Azalea muttered. "I'm just not going to tell him the truth."

"You're going to commit adultery!" Dahlia chuckled evilly. "How sinful!"

"It's not adultery, Dahlia," Azalea sighed. "Draco and I are not married. I have my own life and I cannot possibly be expected to put it on hiatus just because Draco Malfoy is delusional."

Dahlia was silent for a while, watching her best friend contemplatively. "You're going to hurt him, Zaley," Dahlia told her, making Azalea look over at her surprisingly.

"Which one?" Azalea asked. "Draco or Alex?"

Dahlia gave her a look. "Both."

* * *

Azalea shook of her coat and stowed it in the coat closet nearby. Chilly fall winds had begun to blow, breathing signs of the coming winter. The manor seemed quiet and empty. But of course, it always seemed that way due to its largeness.

"There you are."

Azalea turned her head and saw Draco coming toward her, a large grin on his face. Great, she thought to herself.

"You worried me when I woke up and you weren't anywhere to be found," he said, bending to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I thought you had left me for another man."

Draco chuckled and Azalea chuckled along with him. Not a bad idea, Azalea thought to herself.

"How was Dahlia?"

"She's fine," Azalea answered.

"Great, now come with me," Draco told her, taking her hand and leading her away.

"Where are you taking me?" Azalea asked skeptically, slightly resisting his tugging.

"Reginald Carter is here for his business meeting with my father," Draco said, leading her toward the den, "and Mr. Carter has two guests with him that I think you'd like to meet."

"Are they doctors specializing with memory?"

"No," Draco said and giving her a look. "Why would you want to meet one of those?"

"No reason," Azalea said, looking away.

The den was well lit and airy. Men's laughter floated out of it. Lucius was sitting in an armchair, talking animatedly to a very stern and strict looking man. Tiny laugher came from the floor. Azalea raised an eyebrow as she saw two infants on the floor. A little boy and a little girl were playing with charmed blocks that changed colors and sparkled slightly. The two were mesmerized. Azalea watched them warily. Handling children were never her forte. They were little balls of unending energy. Azalea deplored dealing with children. Messy, uncontrollable little munchkins.

"Azalea, meet Mr. Reginald Carter," Lucius said, he and Mr. Carter standing up.

Azalea shook Mr. Carter's hand. "It's very nice to meet you, sir," she said and then looked at the two babies playing on the rug. "Are they your-?"

"Grandchildren," Mr. Carter finished. "Absolute darlings, aren't they? I'm afraid they also make it impossible for Lucius and me to have our little meeting."

"We'll watch them," Draco said quickly, watching the two little children and then looked over at Azalea.

Azalea had turned to him, horrified. She didn't want to watch two mewling infants. What on earth was Draco thinking?

"We will?" she asked and was elbowed sharply by her Draco. "I mean… yes, we'll watch the tiny people."

"Splendid," Lucius said, clearly pleased as he began to lead Mr. Carter away. "This way, Reginald."

Draco and Azalea watched them leave. When they were gone, Azalea looked questioningly at Draco who only winked at her and sat down next to the babies and immediately started playing with them. Azalea crossed her arms over her chest, dying to leave. As Azalea watched, it seemed that the two children accepted Draco and started to play with him. Probably recognizing someone of the same intelligence level, she thought with a silent laugh.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come over here and meet them?" Draco asked, looking over at Azalea who has not moved from her spot.

"Actually, you're doing fabulously with them, so I'm just going to-ˮ Azalea said, moving toward the door.

"Azalea, come on," Draco said, motioning for her to come forward. "They're not going to kill you. They're infants, look. They're cute and sweet and they have that new baby smell."

"New baby smell?" Azalea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on. Come on," Draco went on beckoning.

Azalea sighed and dragged her feet closer to the three infants. The one in the tiny pink dress looked up at her. Azalea raised an eyebrow at the little girl.

"That's Livia," Draco said, nodding toward the little girl who was watching Azalea with an openly curious face. "This is Luke."

Azalea looked over at the infant in a quaint overall sitting in front of Draco. Little Luke and Draco were rolling a ball between each other. Luke was incredibly entertained by the rolling action of the ball and Draco seemed amused that the little boy was amused. Azalea watched them curiously. He's playing with an infant. It never occurred to her that Draco would be the kind of man to be fatherly. He was just so idiotic that Azalea ruled out the possibility of him being an efficient father figure.

Small noises near her feet made Azalea look down. The little girl, Livia, had gotten up on her small human feet. She had her plump little arms raised above her head and was bouncing quickly, an intense concentration and determination on her face as she stared at Azalea. Azalea watched the little girl. It seemed as if she was about to have a heart attack from all the determination radiating off her round face.

"What's wrong with her?" Azalea asked Draco.

Draco looked over at her and Livia and said, "She wants you to pick her up."

"Pick her up?" Azalea asked, making a face. "You mean, carry her?"

"That's what she wants you to do, yes," Draco nodded. "You better hurry up before she cries."

"Why should she cry?" Azalea asked, bending down. "That's a completely illogical reaction."

"She's 10 months old," Draco pointed out with a chuckle. "She doesn't have to be logical."

Azalea took Livia in her arms. Livia was excessively happy about this as she threw her small arms around Azalea's face and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Azalea supposed this was supposed to be adorable. She watched Livia's face as the baby played with her bead necklace, shoving them into her mouth and chewing on it. She was a beautiful baby. Livia had a sweet round face and cute button like nose. Her cheeks were tinged with a pale pink color, making it seem like she's blushing. Her green eyes seemed to twinkle and her soft black hair was gathered into a ponytail on one side of her head. She was adorable and smelled like honey and baby powder. Azalea smiled at her and gave the baby a kiss.

"Boat…" a tiny voice said.

Azalea looked over at Draco and Luke. Luke was sitting on Draco's lap, utterly mesmerized by a pop up book Draco was holding.

"That's right, mate," Draco laughed. "It's a boat."

Azalea watched Draco tell Luke a story using the pop up book. Draco's face lit up joyfully as Luke laughed at the sound effects Draco created. Azalea stared at Draco's face with a small smile. She had never seen it so pleasant and happy before. He looked far too handsome holding Luke in his arms. She had to admire the way he connected with Luke. She never would have guessed that somewhere inside Draco Malfoy was a man who could be a good provider, father, and husband. All she saw was Draco the wanker and cynic. But this was different.

The Draco that seemed to be in love with Azalea was charming and loving, giving and patient. Azalea had always wanted a family when she got married and seeing Draco with Luke only made her yearn for it more. She was even more drawn to him as he read to Luke. It made no sense to her. A monkey could be taught how to read to an infant but seeing Draco do it gave Azalea a warm feeling on the inside. She didn't know whether to like it or be suspicious of it.

Azalea walked over and sat beside Draco on the floor as Luke climbed off his lap and crawled away with surprising speed. Draco chuckled at Luke as Azalea arrange Livia on her lap. Livia grabbed a doll nearby and proceed to play with it, tossing it around and chewing on it.

"Do you like children, Draco?" Azalea asked.

"Yes, I do," he said and gave her a strange look. "You know that. We've talked about it before."

"Right…" Azalea laughed uncomfortably. "You look really happy reading to Luke."

"He's a sweet kid," Draco grinned at her. Azalea couldn't help but grin back. "Azalea, I was thinking about something."

"What?"

"Well, you remember when you said you wanted to try to have a baby?" Draco asked and watched Azalea's eyes widen to the size of two surprised watermelons.

"I said that?" Azalea asked, giving him a look, leaning away from him.

"I was thinking that maybe we can try tonight."

"No!!" Azalea said loudly. Luke stopped playing with a toy car and turned to look at her. Livia turned her head and gave her an innocent "Why Are You Yelling?" face. Draco was watching her strangely. "I mean, I… you… uh…"

"Azalea, don't worry about it," Draco said, shaking his head with a grin. "If you're not ready, then we won't yet. There's no rush."

"Um… okay?" Azalea said uncertainly.

Draco smiled at her, clearly amused by her reaction. He winked at her, got up, and went to play with Luke. Azalea stared after him, her eyes still open wide, feeling slightly violated. She watched Draco and Luke play as if nothing happened, thinking that she just narrowly escaped being a mother.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Azalea watched her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a navy blue stretch taffeta halter dress with a square neck, wide straps and bodice bands. It had a cut away back, empire waist, ruched front, and a short slim skirt. The dress accented her slim waist, punctuating her otherwise small breasts and making them seem a bit larger. Subtle enough to still be proper but sensual enough to be erotic.

"Thank you, young girlish figure," she chuckled to herself as she fixed up her hair.

The door opened and Azalea watched Draco walk through his bedroom door. He took one look at her and put on a puzzled smile. "Are we going somewhere, Lea?"

"We're not-ˮ Azalea began to say and then stopped to watch him quizzically as he walked to her with a grin. "Did you just call me Lea?"

"Yes," Draco said, wrapping his arms around his "wife's" waist.

"Since when?"

"Since we were engaged," Draco chuckled. "Are you going to tell me that I can't do that either?"

"Well, no," Azalea smiled at him through the mirror, actually fancying the nickname. "I was just surprised."

"Had I known you were this receptive to nicknames, I would have invented plenty more," he said, enjoying the way Azalea giggled.

"Funny, Draco," Azalea said, brushing him off and picking up a pair of earrings, "now kindly bugger off so I can finish getting ready."

"Any special occasion?"

Azalea turned around and stared at him. It was near sunset and as usual, he was going to curl up with a book and one of his father's bloodhounds in front of the fire. He did it every night before dinner. She hadn't told him about her date with Alex and she had been debating about whether she should actually tell him the truth. It would devastate him. The delusional Draco that thought he was in love with his "Lea" would be mortified and angry. Azalea would rather not deal with that if she could help it. But she was about to meet Alex at a quaint little café in Diagon Alley. She had to tell Draco something.

"Lea?"

"I'm going out," she said simply, hoping he would just leave it at that. Of course, he didn't.

"You're going to miss dinner?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, yes," Azalea said, fastening her earrings securely.

"Must be something special," Draco commented thoughtfully.

"Yes, quite special, actually," Azalea laughed.

"Where are you going?"

Azalea was quiet for a while. It was an outright question that needed an outright answer. "I am going to meet friends for dinner," she said carefully. She technically wasn't lying. Alex was her friend and there was always the possibility that they could run into other people.

"Will Dahlia be there?" Draco asked innocently.

Azalea paused, brain working mechanically. "She could be there," she said evasively. "I'm not really too sure, though."

"Oh," Draco said, picking up a book from his desk side drawer. "You look ravishing. Have fun."

He kissed her on the cheek and smiled charmingly at her. She watched him walk out the door. A knot of guilt twisted in her stomach. Draco has been good to her. He's helped her along even before he was delusional. He was very annoying, of course, and he tended to get himself into fist fights exceedingly often. He was a masochistic idiot who thinks he's better than anybody. But Draco also thought that he was in love with Azalea. And ever since, he's been what Azalea considered the ideal husband. He was sincere and honest, calm and passionate, trusting and loyal. She could feel that he enjoyed just simply being with her and holding her. It had been what Azalea wanted all along in a relationship but she wasn't too sure she wanted it from Draco. After the shock and initial revulsion wore off, she began to welcome his touch, his attention, his affection. It made Azalea feel loved and appreciated. She was in the middle of losing her parents and getting rejected by the man she thought she loved. She felt like she had no one and Draco's touch seemed a better alternative to the lost and lonely nights she's been having. But she couldn't be too sure that a relationship with him would work out. She couldn't be too sure that he would still have feelings for her once he comes out of his delusion. She almost wished that he would…

What was she thinking? Of course, she didn't want Draco to have feelings for her! He was in love with Astoria! Why on earth would she wish affection for herself? Azalea fancied Alex. Alex was brilliant. He made her feel butterflies every time he smiled at her. Every time he looked at her, she felt as if he was soaking her entire image up, relishing every single thing about her as if in a moment she would be gone. It made her feel like the most valuable thing on earth and Azalea absolutely loved getting the tingling sensation.

Draco was different. He irritated the hell out of her. He made her so boiling mad that she sometimes could not see straight. He was just so difficult and stubborn and far too proud. He thought he was right all the time and it irritated Azalea that sometimes, he actually proved to be right. However, Draco was also fun and hilarious. He got her to laugh and loosen up. He challenged her and got her to act like her old self again. He made her feel like there was more to this life than pain, loss, and suffering. He taught her to act and fend for herself, to put her own happiness before anybody else's. When Draco smiled at her, she couldn't do anything but smile back. Every time he would hold her, she felt safe and secure.

It confused her and irritated her at the same time. She knows in her head that she should be with Alex. He could give her everything she wanted. But it was her heart that was being a nitwit and was trying to tell her that there could be something with Draco. Draco was delusional. Once he gets out of it, he would forget all his feelings for her and go back to his precious Astoria. There would be no hope in a relationship for them. Is there? Azalea sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. What now? She might or might not be interested in Draco and she might or might not get into a relationship with Alex. What was she to do?

Azalea grabbed her coat and Disapparated.

* * *

"This is really nice, Alex," Azalea said, looking around appreciatively. "Are you sure this is alright?"

"Don't even worry about it, okay?" he asked her dashingly.

"Okay."

They were at a waterfront garden restaurant. Countless floating orbs of light surrounded them, lighting the entire area but with enough darkness to provide a romantic atmosphere. A small dance floor was set up near the water and love struck couples were dancing atop it, looking wistfully into each others' eyes.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked, coming near them with a blissful smile.

"Yes," Alex spoke. "We'd like fried calamari for an appetizer, baked salmon with cream and cucumber for the main course, and a Sachertorte for dessert. Two of each."

Azalea stared at her dinner partner. Did he just order for her? She folded up her menu and placed it down, attempting to rein in her annoyance. Alex looked over at her and said, "You like salmon, don't you, Zale?"

Zale? What? Why must people give her nicknames? It was a horrid nickname. Lea was better… She did not just think that. She must be going absolutely insane. She wasn't all that annoyed about the nickname. She even liked salmon. It was a good kind of fish to eat. It was just the fact that he ordered for her and didn't give her the slightest chance to think for herself that irritated her the most. But she put on a happy smile nonetheless.

"Yes, I like salmon."

"Great," he smiled and nodded to the waiter and zoomed away. Azalea was annoyed yet she smiled.

She watched the people dancing on the makeshift stage and thought pensively about the ball at the end of the week. The Malfoys were a family of tradition and that was fine. Azalea didn't mind it at all. She actually found it quite endearing. The Malfoys would throw a party for every season: the Summer Beach Gathering, the Fall Ball, the Winter Masquerade, and the Spring Garden Party. There were also socials and formals for each respective holiday. The annual Fall Ball was at the end of the week. Being Draco's "wife", she had to accompany him. Azalea didn't know whether to be excited for a formal party or terrified that Draco would be introducing her to all the important pure blood families as "his darling wife". She didn't want to think about it.

And how would this look? She's out on a date with Alex and would be introduced as someone's wife in a mere half a week. It would reflect very badly on her part and embarrass Draco. He would also be hurt and stunned should it be exposed that his presumed wife was with another man not too long ago. Of course, Draco was very, very confused about everything. This made Azalea very, very confused about what to do about the situation. She should stop thinking about it.

"Would you like to dance?" Alex suddenly asked.

Suddenly charmed, Azalea accepted. He led her to the makeshift dance floor and swayed her to the beat. Azalea stayed quiet, watching the sun twinkle and the ripples of the water reflect the moon. It was a very lovely evening. She should be enjoying herself instead of worrying.

"I know what it's like," Alex said gently as Azalea looked at him quizzically, "to lose someone you love."

"Alex, I-ˮ

"I lost my grandfather when I was thirteen," he offered. "He was a great man. He taught me a great many things. He was in every way my mentor. I loved him. I wanted to be just like him. I was distraught when he passed away. I know what it's like. It sucks."

Azalea watched his face. He was trying to connect to her, offering something of himself to get her to open up to him. People do it all the time. It was how people establish bonds and relationships. Azalea was touched. Alex was an amazing guy. She wanted so much to be happy again. Alex was offering her that.

"It does," Azalea sighed. "I miss my parents so much. Sometimes I just want to curl up in my mother's arms like I used to but now I can't anymore."

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Zale," Alex said. "I know things are hard for you right now but I'd like a chance to make your life just a little bit better."

Azalea didn't know what to say or what to tell him. She simply leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

She tiptoed into Draco's room late that night after getting home from her date with Alex. It was far past midnight and she would prefer not to deal with Draco's question. She tried vainly to sneak into the lavatory without garnering his attention but of course, she failed. A light went on and Draco sat up from bed and blinked at her.

"Azalea?" he asked groggily. "Is that you? Did you just get in?"

"Yeah," she said awkwardly. "Sorry. We had too good a time, I suppose."

"I tried waiting for you," Draco said, swinging himself off the bed and walking toward her.

"You didn't have to do that," Azalea said, look down, instantly guilty.

Draco lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes. He moved a strand of her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek. Azalea felt eternally guilty. She had just been out with another man.

"I have something for you," Draco said, moving over to his dresser.

"You don't have to do that, really," Azalea said, watching him awkwardly.

"I know," he grinned at her, digging into his dresser. "I wanted to."

"Draco…"

"No complaints," Draco laughed as he walked over to her with a suspicious looking velvet box. "I wanted to get you something special for the ball at the end of the week."

"You don't-ˮ

"Lea, would you please let me do this?" he asked exasperatedly. She sighed and nodded numbly. "So, I was at Diagon Alley a couple of days, saw this and thought of you. So I bought it."

He turned the box toward her and opened it. Inside laid a beautiful diamond studded silver butterfly. Tiny amethysts lined the middle of the butterfly and on the antennas. Two fine silver chains were clasped to each of the wings and made a loop. It was a beautiful stunning thing. Azalea felt her heart twist as she looked at it. Merlin's beard, she thought, I am such a hateful prick.

"Oh, my goodness, Draco," she breathed, staring at it, guilt clawing at her wildly. "I can't accept it. It's beautiful but really, I couldn't."

"It suits you," he said, handing her the box. "You've been trapped for so long. Your parents' death was a terrifying ordeal to go through. But I know you are stronger than that and I know you are just like a butterfly. You are beautiful and absolutely free."

Azalea looked down at the pristine necklace. It was mesmerizing. It wasn't gaudy like most jewelry. It was plain simple and very beautiful. Azalea almost cried from the guilt she was feeling. She couldn't accept this. She was a horrid vile woman who was cheating on the man that adored her. She didn't deserve his gifts.

"I love you."

She looked up at him, shocked by the words. She didn't feel like she could take it anymore. She walked into his arms and held him tighter than she had ever held him before. For once, Azalea was actually afraid to let him go.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You're married?!" Alex said loudly in the foyer.

Azalea shushed him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him farther away from the Malfoy ballroom. The Malfoy Fall Ball was in full swing and classical music permeated the air. Draco had shown Azalea around proudly, announcing her as his wife for all to hear and see. It was an intensely awkward situation that Lucius and Narcissa tried half heartedly to remedy. Azalea was starting to think that perhaps they were quite enjoying the entire ordeal far too much than was necessary.

Azalea was mortified when Draco approached Alex and told him Azalea was his wife. Azalea had watched Alex's eyes widen and then rigidly excused himself from them. Azalea left Draco with his friends and went to intercept Alex to provide him with an explanation.

"You're married!" Alex said again, wrenching his arm out of her grasp. "Did you not think this would be of any interest to me?"

"You don't fully understand the situation, Alex."

"Why don't you explain it to me then?"

Azalea stared at his obviously unhappy face and sighed.

* * *

"I wonder where Azalea went," Draco said, looking around him.

Blaise chuckled and shook his head. This level of delusion had gone past funny and went into the field of ridiculous. Draco cannot honestly think that he's married, can he? Azalea is wonderful and bloody hot but to delude yourself to think that she's his wife is just so bloody loony.

"I'm sure she's fine, mate," Blaise told him blithely.

"I'm going to look for her," Draco said, moving away.

"Draco, relax," Blaise commanded him. "Azalea can take care of herself."

"Stay here," Draco said, as if not hearing him at all and walked off.

He wove through the crowds, greeting his family's guests as briefly as possible. He searched the crowds for the scarlet evening gown his wife was wearing. He couldn't find her anywhere. Then again, it was a pretty large ballroom. He spotted Dahlia in the corner but Azalea wasn't with her and she was chatting up some bloke so Draco decided to leave her be.

He found himself in the foyer, thinking that perhaps she went back up to their room for a bit to get away from all the people. Draco found the foyer to be a ghost town and turned to go back to the ballroom. That's when he heard her voice.

Draco followed her voice. She seemed to be very anxiously explaining something to someone. He followed the voice nearer to the library. At the doorway of the library, Draco found Azalea, looking very agitated and apprehensively explaining something to someone. She was gesticulating madly and apparently very upset. Draco couldn't see who she was talking to.

He was just about to approach her and ask what the matter was when Azalea pitched forward, wrapped her arms around someone in a tight embrace. Instantly curious and an edge of foreboding creeping up on him, he moved closer to her. Draco's stomach dropped when he saw that she had her arms tightly wrapped around another man. What's worse was that Draco recognized the man. Alex Garrison. He and Azalea had previous romantic relations. But Draco wasn't ready to condemn his wife just yet. It wasn't wrong for his wife to have male friends. It was normal and rational. Azalea wouldn't be sexist about the kinds of company she keeps.

Then she kissed him and Draco's world spun out of control. He felt as he was viciously slapped in the face and violently punched in the gut at the same time. Draco felt the wind knocked out of him and he stumbled into a vase. The vase crashed to the floor, the shatter of porcelain breaking Alex and Azalea apart. Azalea's eyes widened when she saw Draco.

"Draco?" she asked slowly.

Draco looked at her, his eyes telling her all that he refused to say. He turned and walked speedily away from them.

"Shit," Azalea whispered to herself and went after him. "Draco, wait!"

Draco melted into the crowd of in the ballroom, the happy classical music and the chipper faces slapping him and taunting him. Memories and realities rushed back into him like a tornado. It made him dizzy and nauseous. He didn't know how to sort everything it out. Azalea wasn't his wife. There wasn't even anything remotely romantic about their relationship. She was his parents' godchild and that was it. What he felt for her was just an illusion formed by his own mind. It was crazy and idiotic. He cannot believe what he felt. It felt so real and so true. He was an idiot. He remembered humiliating himself on several occasions in front of Azalea and in front of great deal of people. Draco was sickened by himself.

The noise and the music, the chatter and raucous filled his head. He felt as if his head was going to explode.

"Oh, are you alright, Draco?"

He looked down at the small figure he had bumped into. Astoria. She looked up into his face worriedly. Draco tried to feel what he felt for her before: the passion, the pining, the obvious attraction. It was gone. He no longer had feelings for the blonde in front of him. Draco couldn't think of anything else but Azalea and it made him want to scream.

* * *

"Have you seen Draco?" Azalea asked Blaise as she walked up to him out of breath.

"He went looking for you," Blaise answered. "Why can't you people just be in the same place at the same time?"

"Enough, alright?" Azalea said frantically. "I have no time for your inane jokes. I need to know where he is."

"He went out to the gardens. He seemed upset," Astoria said, walking up to them. "Is something wrong?"

Azalea didn't answer her and walked away from them. She headed into the garden quietly. The lake in the middle of the Malfoy garden was charmed to be an emerald green color. A jet of water sprouted from the middle, creating an illustrious fountain. On one side of the lake was mid size stone waterfall. Its gurgling echoed through the entire garden. A quaint little wooden bridge was erected over the waterfall. Tiny twinkling orbs of light floated all over the garden. It was a desperately romantic setting. It only made Azalea feel worse.

Draco stood on the bridge, looking down over the water. Azalea walked quietly over to him. He was quite still. She got the feeling that he knew she was there but he refused to acknowledge it. Azalea didn't know whether she had hurt the man who thought she was his wife or whether the shock propelled him back to the real world. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know if she could if she did.

"It wasn't real, was it?" Draco asked quietly.

"It was to you."

Draco scoffed. "I was a fool," he sighed. "I made such an idiot of myself. Over what? A delusion. I bet you blamed me for all the embarrassment you experienced."

"No, you're wrong," Azalea insisted. "I didn't."

"It felt so real, you know?" Draco said, looking over at her. Azalea was struck with how much feeling were in his eyes. "I actually felt like I… like I…"

"Loved me?" she guessed.

"You must have thought I was pathetic," Draco chuckled sadly to himself.

"No," Azalea said and stood next to him on the bridge. "You were very sweet on me. I could hardly believe it was you sometimes."

Draco turned to her. She looked beautiful. Her hair was neatly curled. Her dress hugged her just right. The butterfly necklace he gave her glittered around her neck. "Sorry I strained your relationship with the stiff," he said.

Azalea gave him a look. "Don't call Alex a stiff," she said, "and don't worry about it."

"I should go in and tell my parents you can move out of my room now," he said with a sigh. "You should appreciate the how you can now sleep at night without having to worry about any awkwardness." Draco then grinned mischievously at her. "Although I know you will miss our nightly cuddling."

"Draco-ˮ

He interrupted her by reaching up and touching her cheek. Azalea looked into his eyes. It was glittering with the same affection that she's been seeing from the deluded Draco. It slightly unnerved her. The real and normal Draco couldn't possibly retain any feelings for her, could he? Yet, he looked at her now as though she was some kind of angel instead of some girl that he was being forced to live with because of his parents.

"You look beautiful, Azalea," Draco whispered.

"Draco…"

"I'll go find my parents."

* * *

Draco walked up to Alex who was watching the crowds, bored, holding a glass of champagne in his hand. He watched Draco stand next to him and regarded him for a second.

"You seem unnaturally calm," Alex commented.

"Be at ease, Garrison," Draco said with feign respect. "I'm no longer under the impression that Azalea's my wife."

"I see you've returned to the real world," Alex scoffed. "Welcome back."

"I would thank you but seeing as though I really don't like you, I'll refrain," Draco said, glaring briefly at Alex. Alex noted it.

"I take it that this witty repartee has something to do with Azalea," Alex guessed.

"I'm not giving her up to you, Garrison," Draco told him. Not now, not ever. Do we understand each other?"

"You mistake yourself, Malfoy," Alex said calmly. "It's me Azalea wants, not you."

"I can love her far more than you ever could," Draco said bluntly.

"You can't know that."

"And yet, I do," Draco answered swiftly.

"You want my advice?"

"I'm sure you'll give it to me nonetheless."

"Give up," Alex suggested abrasively. "Save yourself any more humiliation. Go after someone within your reach not someone out of your league."

"I'm not giving her up to you."

The two men stared each other down for a long while. Draco seemed adamant. Alex felt his temper rising but voiced none of it. It would do no good to start a brawl. It would only make him look barbaric. That might have been Malfoy's way of handling things: unleashing brute force, but it wasn't Alex's. He wouldn't sink to that level.

Draco disliked Alex. He didn't know when he realized it. He was a slimy bloke who was looking for an easy shag and covered it up with charm and wit. He was repugnant.

"And so it begins," Alex chuckled, raising his glass to his lips. "To the victor go the spoils."

"Azalea's not some prize to be won," Draco hissed at him and walked away.

* * *

Azalea ran her fingers over the diamond butterfly in her hand. She shouldn't keep it. Draco bought it for the woman he loved. He should give it to Astoria. Azalea guessed that Astoria would be excited to get something so adorable. It was adorable, she mused. The tiny diamonds and the fine silver chain. It was quite sweet.

Azalea sighed and knocked on his door. She shouldn't keep it.

"Who is it?" Draco asked from inside the room.

"It's Azalea."

Silence. Azalea sighed and turned to leave.

"Come in."

Azalea stopped and turned the knob. Draco was looking out the window when she came in. He turned around and looked at her curiously. He still hadn't changed out of his button down white formal shirt. He had merely jerked his tie loose and pushed up his sleeves to his elbows. He looked quite fetching. Azalea pushed the thoughts out of her head.

"Um, I thought I should return this to you," Azalea held out the butterfly necklace out to him.

Draco walked over and took up the necklace, peering at it as if it held some long forgotten memory. "Keep it," he said, handing the necklace back to her.

"Well, I thought you should give it someone else," Azalea answered, holding it out to him again.

"I bought it especially for you," Draco told her, taking the necklace and once again draping it around her neck. "It would be wrong, unnatural for me to give it to someone else."

Draco caught her eye and held her gaze for a long while. Azalea's heart started beating faster and she didn't understand it. Draco was back to his senses. She shouldn't feel this way. They shouldn't be staring longingly at each other. It was wrong.

"I should go," Azalea said, moving toward the door. "It's late."

"You could stay if you want," Draco grinned at her.

"Nice try," Azalea chuckled.

"It was worth a shot," Draco laughed.

* * *

"We were so close, Lucius!" Narcissa said for the thousandth time.

"Narcissa, they will hear you," Lucius said blankly.

"Perhaps one more week, two more weeks and Azalea would have fallen for our Draco," Narcissa continued to harp. "Not that I wanted our Draco to remain a delusional buffoon forever but I could feel her growing to fancy him. We were so close!"

"Narcissa, I beg of you, lower your voice," Lucius sighed. "You're giving me a headache."

Narcissa sighed and sank down in a chair. She was right. Lucius felt it as well. He knew that with just a bit more prodding, Azalea would have fallen for Draco. It was a minor setback, Lucius decided, a kink in the plans.


	16. Chapter 16

First, I'd like to say that you guys, yes, you guys that read this story are way awesome. Thank you guys so much and I hope I keep entertaining you. Second… I don't have a second point. That was pretty much it.

Chapter 16

The afternoon was clear and bright at the Malfoy Manor. Birds were chirping and a blissful stillness was upon the place. The flowers turned their faces to the sun, soaking up all its glory. Each individual blades of grass danced in the breeze, swaying to and fro.

"What the hell are you doing here, Garrison?" Draco asked, scowling angrily at Alex's perfectly at ease form in the foyer.

"I do believe I'm not trespassing, Malfoy," Alex replied with a chuckle. "I informed Azalea of my visit and was let in by one of your quite adorable house elves. That's grounds for welcome, wouldn't you say?"

"You were never welcome here."

"Oh, I would have to disagree," Alex said, thoroughly blasé about having to deal with Draco. "It was your parents who invited my parents and me to the lovely ball last night. Had you forgotten?"

"No, I have not forgotten!" Draco fumed. "Do you take me for some sort of idiot?"

Alex swept an uncaring glance over at Draco and scoffed. "I prefer not to comment."

"Why, you-ˮ

"Hi, Alex."

The two men turned towards the staircase and watched Azalea walk over to them. Azalea was beamed a sunny smile at Alex. Alex gave Draco a triumphant grin to which Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's so nice for you to come and visit," Azalea said, giving Alex a hug.

"Anything for you, Zale," Alex said charmingly.

"Zale?" Draco asked and snorted with laughter. Alex frowned. "That's cute."

"Draco," Azalea said warningly.

"Right, well, the bloke's here, he's visited," Draco said, stepping in between Alex and Azalea, pushing them apart, "now he leaves."

"Actually," Alex said, stepping around Draco and back into Azalea's field of vision, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch, Azalea."

"She can't," Draco answered, totally cutting off Azalea who was about to answer. "She and my mother are going shopping in Diagon Alley and I'm accompanying them."

"You are?" Azalea asked, quite surprised by the obviously new development.

"Yes, I am," Draco whispered to her.

"What about dinner then?" Alex persisted.

"She can't either," Draco said, cutting off Azalea again. "It's my mother's birthday and we are all going out to dinner together later. So sorry."

"Tomorrow then, Azalea?" Alex continued.

"She can't," Draco answered abruptly.

"I can't?" Azalea asked, shocked.

"Why not?" Alex asked, getting quite irritated.

"I… am… taking her somewhere," Draco said with a definitive nod.

"Where?" Alex asked, attempting to reign in his annoyance.

"I… don't know… yet," Draco answered, "but I will."

Alex glared angrily at Draco. Draco glowered back. They each performed their own part in the stare down perfectly, refusing to concede to the other. Azalea looked from Draco to Alex and back. She watched the disdain and scorn in their faces as they scowled at each other. They really seem to dislike each other, Azalea thought to herself. How odd.

"Is there something here I should know about?" Azalea asked.

"Not a thing," Draco answered, not taking his eyes off Alex's face. "Like I said, Garrison was just leaving."

"Until next time, then, Zale," Alex said to Azalea, breaking his stare with Draco. "I'll owl you," he looked back to Draco with contempt. "That's acceptable to you, isn't it?"

"I'm not going to interfere with the various activities you do with your hands," Draco sneered.

Alex's glare blackened.

* * *

"Are you going to explain to me what on earth was going on in that foyer today?" Azalea asked, skimming through informal t-shirts.

"Don't worry about it," Draco said nonchalantly, following behind her, touching everything, bored.

Narcissa had gone to the second floor of the shop to browse at the cocktail dresses. Azalea opted to stay on the first floor and peruse the informal clothes. Draco stayed with Azalea, bored out of his wit. He had taken to touching every single piece of merchandise, successfully pissing off the clerks and store owners. This only made Draco do it more.

"You seem to really dislike him."

"And?"

"Well, why?" Azalea questioned, watching him try on a pair of women's sunglasses. He looked like a batty old git.

"He's a smarmy egomaniac, that's why," Draco answered, placing the sunglasses back, tossing a sun hat on his head, and unfolding a silk scarf.

"You don't even know him."

"And you do?" Draco scoffed, whipping off the sun hat and tying two long scarves together.

"I know enough," Azlaea answered, watching him try to skip rope with the scarves. She rolled her eyes and pulled it away from him. "Will you stop that? The clerks will hex you into next Tuesday if you keep this up."

"Let him try," Draco said, nodding to the store keeper who was staring daggers at him. "I can buy all this rubbish if I want."

"It is not rubbish, Draco," Azalea said, giving him a look, "it's called merchandise."

"It'll be rubbish in a year or so," Draco argued. "Why do you need so much junk?"

"I am a woman," Azalea announced. "It is my duty to keep the wizarding economy afloat by buying aesthetically pleasing merchandise."

"It's all crap," Draco muttered.

Azalea gave him an ill tempered look. "Why are you fighting with Alex, Draco?"

Draco sighed and gave her a look. Azalea raised her eyebrow at him. "You honestly don't know?"

"I'm not a mind reader," Azalea rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you can figure it out for yourself," Draco said, walking past her. "And if you can't, then I'll just have to try harder so you do."

Azalea stared after him. What the hell was he talking about? What was she supposed to figure out? What will he try harder to do? How did that have anything to do with Alex? Did it have anything to do with Alex at all?

"Did you intend for that to be so confusing?" Azalea demanded.

"I'm a complicated guy," he smirked. "Aren't you lucky?"

* * *

Soft classical music floated through the room. The door was thrown open, letting the piano concerto float lazily out into the hall. Azalea sat in front of a mirror, brushing her long hair slowly and methodically. Draco leaned on the doorframe, crossed his arms over his chest, and watched her, grinning widely.

"What do you want?" Azalea asked without a glance at him.

"You've been brushing your hair for fifteen minutes," Draco commented.

"You have a problem with my hair brushing regimen?"

"A bit."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me, Azalea," Draco chuckled.

"Do you need something," she asked, putting the brush down and turning to him.

Draco walked into the room, not taking his eyes off her. She had no reason to fancy him. She had a nice tame man waiting in the wings for her. It didn't matter that he was a no good, twisted pervert. Azalea only saw him for the sweet and charming man he acts like he is. Draco would rather lick a horse's arse before he lets Azalea go to that brute. He spied her coat tossed precariously over the back of one chair. He picked it up and tossed it to her.

"What the hell, Draco?" Azalea asked, quite annoyed.

"Come with me," he said simply.

"What? Where?"

"Trust me, come on," Draco said, pulling her to her feet.

"No," Azalea argued, resisting the tugging. "It's dark outside. You know, night has fallen."

"I'm not going to rape you," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know, I wasn't thinking of that," Azalea squealed, pulling her hands from his grasp, "but now I'm thinking you might."

"Are you mental?" Draco demanded.

"Your parents will murder us if they find that we left without telling them," Azalea reasoned.

"They won't even know we're gone," Draco grinned. "Come on. Don't you trust me?"

Azalea raised an eyebrow at him. What is he planning in his head? The grin on his face made Azalea want to trust him. What could he possibly come up with that was disastrous? It was Draco. He was technically harmless. Right?

"If we get penalized for this, I'll hurt you," Azalea warned him.

"I can't wait," he grinned.

Azalea gave him a dirty look and grabbed his arm. "Well, if we're going, let's go because I do not want to get caught."

"I love it when they get bossy," Draco sighed in a satisfied manner.

"Draco!"

Draco chuckled and Apparated away, taking Azalea with him. Azalea felt like she was being sucked through a straw while being twisted into and out of herself at the same time. It was the most unpleasant way of wizarding travel but the quickest way so she had to ignore the discomfort and wait for it to be over.

* * *

Lucius looked into Azalea's room just as the pair Apparated away. He raised an eyebrow. Should he pursue them? There was no telling what Draco was planning or trying to do. There was no telling what Azalea would do to Draco should he try something. It was a potentially disastrous situation and he knew it. A responsible parent would pursue them. He would scold them until dawn about leaving without permission or even notice. A father would make them swear never to repeat such shenanigans ever again.

Then he remembered the way Draco looked at Azalea ever since he came out of his delusion. He looked at her as if she was a wonderful jewel that he would only be lucky to be close to acquiring. It was strange to see his son so obviously smitten. Lucius thin frown transformed into a grin. He closed the door of Azalea's room and walked away, intending to head to the kitchens and brew tea.

* * *

It was dark. Green lawns stretched out everywhere. Azalea tried to figure out why Draco would bring her to an empty field.

"Why the hell are we in an empty field?"

"Turn around, princess," Draco rolled his eyes.

Azalea sighed as if she had all sorts of better things to do than deal with this. She turned around and stared at a quaint little children's play place. Swings sets beckoned to them, slides called to them, and seesaws waved at them. It seemed ironic to be there at night. The joy the place usually evokes seemed to deflate when it was dark and there was nobody around. There was a sense of aloneness seeing the place so deserted. There was a sense of despair at not hearing children's laughter that usually came with a playground.

"What are we doing here, Draco?" Azalea asked him.

"We have everything we could ever hope to have, Azalea," Draco said quietly. "Giving gifts that truly makes a person who already has everything is difficult business. But I remember being a child and feel the unending jubilation that came with childhood. I loved the playground and I think you did as well.

"We're growing older and there's nothing we can do about that. Pretty soon, I'll have to take over the tasks and jobs that my father has. Pretty soon, I'll have to start a family," he continued, looking out into the playground as if trying to memorize it. "But before I give myself up to the monotony of everyday life, I want to go back a little bit to the part of my life where a little thing such as a swing set would make me happy."

He then took a look at her. "Haven't you ever done that?" he asked. "Wished you could go back to the part of your life where you were most happy?"

Azalea stared blankly at him. The instances when Draco would get so deep and philosophical always surprised her. It almost always came out of nowhere and Azalea never knew how to respond to it. She didn't know what to say now. He was right, of course. The playground was one of the fondest memories she had when she was a child. She had once or twice gone back to the playground and just sat, watching the children run around, the look of absolute mirth alive on their faces. When her parents died, the need to go back to the time where she was happy became greater. Azalea didn't return to the playground, however. Without her parents alive, she became more aware of it as an illusion and she didn't want to accept it.

Azalea didn't have to say anything to Draco. Somehow, he already knew.

"Come on," he said and led the way to the swing set.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Okay, stop it; it's going to go too fast!"

"It won't. Don't worry."

Azalea let out a peal of laughter that echoed through the night air. Draco twisted the two sets of chains of the swings into each other, watching the look of suspense and laughter in Azalea's face happily. They had been in the children's playground for half an hour, playing on the swing set.

Draco let the swing chains go and watch Azalea squeal as her swing spun round and round quickly. He laughed with her as her swing slowed down.

"That was wicked!" Azalea giggled and watched Draco leap and stand on his swing and start to swing himself back and forth. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he grinned.

"You'll hurt yourself!!" Azalea laughed. "Draco!"

Draco leapt off his swing and landed on his feet a distance away. Azalea squealed as he landed.

"Nah, I'd never do that."

Draco spied Azalea's hands holding onto the chains of the swing. He folded his hand over hers and pushed her backwards, getting closer and closer to her face. Draco pushed her so far back that Azalea had to stand in order not to fall to the ground on her arse. Draco stared into her eyes, getting lost in the storm of her gray eyes. He watched the moonlight shine in her eyes. He watched the starlight twinkle in the strands of her hair. She never seemed more beautiful to him as she did at that moment.

Azalea felt her heart go into overdrive. She felt her body pressed close to his. There wasn't an inch of space between them. Their faces were so close together that one inch of movement would push their lips together. Azalea's eyes immediately flicked to his patrician lips. Her heart rate jumped up a notch higher. She didn't want to and she was certain that Draco had noticed.

A question hung in the air above them: To kiss or not to kiss? Draco wanted to, that much was certain. Azalea didn't know whether she should. She had this whole thing with Alex and she didn't really know what she had with Draco.

He moved slightly toward her, his eyes drifting shut. Azalea felt her heart skip a beat. She could either kiss Draco and sink plunge her love life into utter confusion and chaos or she could stop him and walk away.

But she couldn't find her voice and she found her eyes closing and her lips parting slightly. The first touch of their lips was light. Excitement and warmth detonated at the center of Draco's chest and resonated through his entire body. Azalea felt himself melt against him. Azalea felt Draco's lips move over hers and logic and thought shut down as she draped her arms around his shoulders as Draco slid his arms around her hips.

* * *

Alex closed the door to his room, shrugged off his cloak, trudged to his mini bar. Damn, he thought to himself, that Malfoy has Azalea all to himself. How was he supposed to get anywhere with her if he keeps getting in the way? He poured himself a glass of Firewhisky and tossed it back into his mouth in one go.

"Going to offer me some of that?"

The voice made Alex whip around quickly. Long dark hair and long sleek hair. She was smirking expectantly at him.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked her.

"I see you were kept away from your precious Azalea yet again," she taunted him.

"That's none of your concern," Alex hissed, agitated by her jeering.

"When are you going to accept it, Alex?" she asked, fluidly getting up from his bed and walking toward him. "You'll never win her over. Not when Draco's so obviously smitten with her."

"You're underestimating me," Alex told her.

"I'm only being realistic, love," she continued, pushing her body close to him and looking him coyly in the eye. "As long as her dear darling Draco is watching over her, you will never get close to her."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"Take it however way you will," she chuckled. "You know it's the truth."

"What do you want?"

"You know perfectly well what I want, Alex," she said and crashed her lips onto his.

Alex pulled her closer to him as the heat built around the room. He would have to settle for her that night.

* * *

The next morning was one of the most awkward Azalea has ever experienced in her entire life. She and Draco had pulled apart from their kiss and looked at each other with confusion, alarm, and uncertainty. They said nothing to each other for a long while until Azalea suggested that they go back. She went straight to her room and slept off the awkwardness that she felt.

It was morning and the Malfoy breakfast table was thick with tension. Azalea sat with her head lowered, refusing to look at anyone. Draco shoveled pancakes into his mouth, looking anywhere but Azalea. Narcissa watched the both of them, a touch worried. Lucius looked on, a touch amused. Something certainly happened the night before. He almost chuckled. It was almost adorable.

"Is everything alright?" Narcissa asked.

"Fine," Draco answered simply.

"Azalea?" Narcissa asked, turning to her goddaughter.

"Yes, fantastic," Azalea answered.

"I see," Narcissa said, not at all convinced. "Did something interesting happen?"

From the corner of Azalea's eye, she saw Draco smirk. Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son's reaction. This time, neither Draco nor Azalea answered Narcissa's question. Narcissa stared from her son to Azalea and back, bewildered.

"Did you two have a good night then?" Lucius asked, trying to keep his face impassive.

"It was wonderful," Draco grinned.

"Ah," Lucius nodded and turned his eyes to Azalea. "And how about you, Azalea? Had a good night?"

Azalea didn't answer right away. Azalea could feel Draco's gaze on her instantly. "It was fine," she answered meekly.

"Excellent," Lucius said.

Why did Azalea get the feeling that Lucius somehow knew what went on the night before? Why did she get the feeling that Lucius actually approves of what went on the night before? It was all very awkward for her. Azalea would have preferred not to go into a situation like this. What was she supposed to tell Alex? Well, it wasn't as if she and Alex were dating but it was still very tense business.

Azalea finished her pancake and excused herself from the table. She walked speedily out of the dining room, feeling the tension deflate with every step she took. Draco watched her exit. He finished his breakfast and excused himself as well.

Narcissa watched all of this, confusion bright on her face.

"Lucius," she said as her husband looked up at her, "what the devil is going on here? Those two are acting… odd."

"Ah, my dear," Lucius sighed, turning the page of his Daily Prophet, "this is what we call 'Young Love'."

"It felt quite a bit awkward," Narcissa commented.

"Yes, it did," Lucius agreed. "Something quite obviously happened between the two of them last night."

"Oh, how exciting," Narcissa tittered.

"Yes, but for Merlin's sake, don't start planning a wedding," Lucius rolled his eyes. "It's awkward enough for the both of them as it is."

"I won't plan it, Lucius," Narcissa argued. "But there's no harm in looking into some flower arrangements, is there?"

Lucius sighed.

* * *

"Azalea, we need to talk," Draco said, walking into Azalea's room.

"We certainly do," Azalea agreed, putting down her brush. "Why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me back!" Draco argued.

"You kissed me first!" Azalea bickered.

Draco stared at her, not able to say anything. She was right, of course. He was the one who made the initial contact. She only reciprocated. He sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. He wasn't ready to spill all his feelings to her. She would mock him. She would run into that bastard, Alex's arms and Merlin only knows what he'll do with her. The thought made Draco angry. He wanted to punch him, that idiot.

"Look, Draco," Azalea sighed, "I'm not saying it was a bad kiss. It was actually very pleasant and wonderful. I'm just wondering why it happened."

Draco said nothing.

"Alright, well," Azalea said, picking up her cloak, "I'm going to meet Alex. We're going to try out that new ice cream shop in Diagon Alley."

"You're meeting with that oaf?" Draco asked, bolting to his feet. "Why?"

"I just told you why," Azalea snapped. "Unless you have a valid reason as to why I shouldn't go."  
Because Alex is a dumb arse who only cares about himself? Because his only goal is to get you out of your trousers and onto his bed? Because if falling for you is crazy, then I'm out of my mind? Draco wanted to give her all the reasons but again, he could only stay silent. It was too hard to put words to.

"What's the ice cream shop's name?" Draco asked.

"Barton's Ice Cream Emporium," Azalea answered.

"I might have to go sometime," Draco commented lightly, getting a look on his face as his wheels began to turn.

"Fine, Draco," Azalea sighed, "but I have to go. I'll be late."

"Alright," Draco sniggered, got up, and walked out of the room.

Azalea gave him a funny look and Disapparated away. Draco whistled as he made his way down to the cellar where the owls were kept. He pulled a piece of parchment, ink, and a feather quill from a nearby cupboard. He penned a quick message as the owls hooted all around him. He then attached it to one of the owl's foot and dictated that it should be taken to the Zabini residence at once. Draco then walked calmly back upstairs to take a shower and change. I'm brilliant, Draco thought to himself.

* * *

"It's such a gorgeous day," Alex commented, grinning happily at Azalea.

"Yes, it's lovely," Azalea agreed. "Perhaps we could have a picnic later or something."

"That sounds like fun," Alex chuckled. "We definitely should have a picnic this afternoon."

Azalea smiled and put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. The day was indeed perfect. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and Alex was watching her as if she was the only girl in the country. Azalea lavished in all his attention. She almost forgot the awkwardness between her and Draco.

"Listen, Alex," Azalea sighed, "I'm sorry Draco's been so insufferable lately. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"It's alright," Alex smiled charmingly. "He's protective of you. I would be, too. Someone as lovely as you shouldn't be left to fend for herself."

"You flatter me too much, Alex," Azalea said, looking away and trying to keep herself from blushing.

"Oh, no, it's only true," Alex chuckled. "You don't need to be embarrassed."

"You're far too nice," Azalea told him.

"How about we just forget the picnic for today and set it for another day?" Alex suggested. "How about tonight I cook us a nice dinner at my manor? Won't that be nice?"  
"Alex, I-ˮ

"Well, Zabini, look who we just happened to run into!"

Alex and Azalea looked up to see Draco and Blaise looking down at them. They were both holding cups of ice cream in their hand. Blaise had an absolutely annoyed expression on his face but Draco had an expression of complete mischief. Azalea's eyes widened in shock at the sight of both of them.

"You don't mind if we sit here, do you?" Draco asked, squeezing in between Alex and Azalea pushing them apart. Blaise sat on Alex's other side. "We're all friends here, aren't we?"

"Draco, what the hell are you doing here?" Azalea whispered to him.

"Me?" Draco answered loudly. "Zabini and I had just gone out to get some ice cream. We had no idea you two would be here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Azalea asked angrily. "I told you we would be here."

"Did you?" Draco asked, feigning innocence. "Well, what do you know? Say, Garrison, is that flavor any good?"

Azalea stared incredibly at Draco. Alex glared acrimoniously at him. Blaise merely looked bored. Draco seemed far too entertained by his shenanigans. Azalea watched Draco take his spoon and sample Alex's ice cream, causing Alex to glare at him even harder. What the hell was going on here?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What the hell, Draco?! What the bloody hell?!"

Azalea paced angrily in front of Draco who simply paged through a magazine, half listening to her angry rants. He had successfully broken up Azalea's date with Alex and was very pleased with himself. Draco had only dragged Zabini to Diagon Alley to provide the excuse that they only "happened" to run into the date and "since they were all friends", they wouldn't mind sharing a table.

Alex glared at him the entire time. Azalea only stared with disbelief. She was then forced to end the date early because it seemed like Draco wasn't going to go away any time soon and Blaise, who was previously bored, decided to entertain himself by making sly insulting comments to Draco about Alex. Alex, who was sitting beside Blaise, looked murderous. Draco grinned through the entire thing like a Cheshire cat.

"Have you lost your mind?" Azalea continued to rant. "What were you thinking, you half wit moron?"

"I don't know what you're mad about," Draco shrugged. "I wanted some ice cream so I went to go get some."

"You bloody murdered my date with Alex!" Azalea yelled. "Couldn't you have restrained yourself for an hour?"

Draco sighed followed by another shrug. "It's not like he was saying anything intelligent to you."

"Well, I'll never know now, will I?" Azalea glared at him and then grabbed her cloak.

Draco watched her shrug into it. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see Dahlia," Azalea snapped. "Is that acceptable to you?"

"What business is it of mine if you want to bitch about what happened to her?" Draco smirked at her.

Azalea glared at him, anger radiating out of her in waves. Draco thought she looked even cuter when she was pissed off. His blissfully entertained face only irritated Azalea more.

"You know, you're adorable when you're annoyed," Draco said, grinning even wider.

"Get out!"

* * *

Dahlia watched Azalea pace back and forth. Azalea had come in a bitter mood, angry and complaining. Dahlia listened as patiently as she could, not at all surprised by Draco's behavior. In fact, her suspicions were more confirmed because of such behavior.

"Idiot!" Azalea exclaimed. "I don't know why he's acting like this!"  
"Really?" Dahlia scoffed. "You really don't?"

Azalea stopped and stared at her. "No, why would I?" Azalea watched her best friend raise a skeptical eyebrow and responded with sighing and rolling her eyes. "Not your theory about Draco's imaginary feelings for me again."

"Is it so imaginary, Azalea?" Dahlia argued. "I mean, just look at his behavior. He seems to suddenly hate Alex when before he didn't give a damn. He suddenly wants to ruin him in your eyes when he previously wanted to help you in pursuit of him. He's spending more time with you than his precious Astoria. Merlin, open your bloody eyes!"

"You're being ridiculous!" Azalea exclaimed.

"Pardon me but who's the objective third party here?" Dahlia raised an eyebrow to which Azalea rolled her eyes.

"What utter bullshit," Azalea responded.

"How do you know it's bullshit?" Dahlia challenged. "Have you asked Draco how he feels about you since he came out of his coma?"

Azalea was silent for a while. "He can't have feelings for me," Azalea argued. "That was only in his mind. That's utterly impossible."

"How do you know it's impossible?" Dahlia continued to prod. "Have you asked him? Have you talked about it?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought," Dahlia nodded, satisfied. "You ought to be disappointed in yourself. Draco's showing all signs of fancying you and you insist upon on Alex. That's got to be murder for him."

"I can't help the way Draco feels about me," Azalea bickered, "if he feels anything at all for me."

"Do we have to go over this again?" Dahlia asked. "You'd have to be absolutely mentally retarded to not realize that Draco has some sort of feelings for you."

Azalea gave her best friend a look. "Fine then," Azalea conceded. "If you must insist on your theory, what would you have me do?"

"Find out exactly how Draco feels about you," Dahlia advised, "then find out if Alex is willing to fight for you."

* * *

Alex angrily shouted at his house elf to lead any visitors of his to his study. He expected a very large investor soon but the possibility of making a considerably fortunate business deal didn't liven up his spirits one jot. Damn Draco Malfoy. Who the hell did he think he was? He wasn't even interested in Azalea before his wretched brain defect. Damn retarded idiot, Alex complained to himself. What business did he have breaking up his date with Azalea? He was so close to luring Azalea to his manor that night.

Alex slammed the door to his study and subsequently punched the wall in anger. He felt like screaming. He felt murderous, tension exuding from him.

"Foiled again, I assume, Alex?" a vixen's voice came from a dark corner of his study.

Alex whipped around and watched her rise to her feet, a playful smirk on her face. Her dark hair shone alluringly in the faint light as she walked toward him, a decidedly seductive expression on her face.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Alex demanded, watching her approach.

"You've got to be joking," she chortled. "This isn't the first time I've been here. Don't insult me."

"I don't want you here right now," Alex said abrasively, brushing past her.

She chuckled. "You're bitter," she observed. "No doubt thanks to your precious Azalea."

"Have you come here to taunt me?"

She turned and headed him off as he charged to his desk. "We both know what I came here for, Alex," she whispered to him.

"I'm in no mood," he snarled.

"What?" she asked him teasingly. "Because of Draco and Azalea? Don't make me laugh. You weren't even interested in Azalea. You just intended to play with her. The only reason you're angry is because Draco's wise to your tricks and you're losing."

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"You know all too well what I want," she said and sent her lips crashing down to his.

* * *

"Please wait here, Miss," the house elf squeaked, leading Azalea in front of wide mahogany double doors. "Master has been expecting you and will be with you shortly."

Azalea watched the house elf disappear into thin air. Expecting her? How odd. Alex probably expected another visitor and the little imp assumed that it was her. Azalea sighed. She could do nothing but wait, she supposed.

Azalea only hoped that Draco's shenanigans hadn't completely discouraged Alex. Azalea would hate Draco indefinitely if he destroyed all her chances of happiness. After getting humiliatingly rejected and losing her parents, she didn't think she could handle any more unhappiness. Life has been very cruel to her. She missed her parents. She missed the talks she had with her mom. She missed the way her dad made her laugh. Azalea wanted to be happy again. But she didn't know just where to start. She hoped that Alex could help her find her joy again.

Then she heard it. She heard the most distasteful moaning and groaning she had ever heard. It came from inside the doors, inside Alex's study. She heard a woman's giggle followed by a woman's groan. Azalea's stomach dropped. Her vision blurred. Surely she was only imagining things. Surely she was wrong. This couldn't be happening.

Azalea turned and stared at the door. The moaning continued. She pushed the door open and her eyes flooded, her heart constricted. Through the haze of tears she saw the two of them. She lay on her back on his table, top off, legs spread open. His shirt was unbuttoned, hands stroking her thigh, face buried in his chest. Alex and Pansy Parkinson.

Azalea felt the pain flood over her like a curtain of water. She felt her entire body go numb. She felt her chest tighten and her throat dry up. Azalea felt as if her heart was pierced and she felt the pain in waves throughout her body.

Pansy then saw her at the doorway. "Oh, Merlin," she laughed.

Alex looked up and his eyes grew wide. "Azalea…"

He moved toward her. Azalea sucked in a painful breath and Apparated away. Her feet landed at the base of a staircase and she crumpled to the ground. Tears flowed out of her. Her chest heaved as she cried. She covered her face, soaking her palm in tears. Why did this happen to her? What did she do? Why was she being punished? Why? She was shaking violently. She was slumped over on the floor. She felt like her heart had been slaughtered. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know who to turn to. She felt so alone and it killed her.

"Azalea?" Draco rounded the corner and ran to her as he saw her on the floor, kneeling next to her. "Azalea, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"He was having an affair, Draco," Azalea stammered out, between her tears. "He had been toying with me all along. I'm an idiot. I'm a damn bloody idiot."

Anger pounded through Draco as he watched her devastation. He wanted to kill him. Seeing Azalea so upset made Draco murderous. He gathered her in his arms and held onto her as she cried. Azalea hung onto him, feeling as if holding onto him would tether her to the real world. Draco let her cry. He simply held her close and tightly, refusing to let her go. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know where to begin.

Draco felt horrible. He could have prevented this. If only he told Azalea what that bastard was. If only he had done more for her. He should have protected her. He should have been there.

Draco sat holding her for twenty minutes as she cried. Soon Azalea drew in ragged breaths and her hand that was clutching to him tightly began to loosen. She was getting tired, he observed. He scooped her up and carried her upstairs in his arms. Azalea had fallen asleep. The tumult of emotions and pain tired her out and she drifted to sleep in his arms. Draco tucked her into her bed and wiped the tears from her face.

He watched her sleep, watched a tear roll down her cheek. She didn't deserve any of this, he thought. Hasn't she had enough? She's had her heart ripped out once before. Must it happen her again? She lost her parents. She doesn't need this.

Draco's thoughts drifted to Alex and his hands tightened into fists. That damn bastard, he thought. He doesn't deserve her. He shouldn't have done what he did, that wretched ass hole. Draco's anger made him see red. Tension and aggression rolled off him in waves. He should have done something about that worm Garrison a long time ago. Draco remembered the strangled sounds of tears that erupted from Azalea not too long ago and his anger doubled. He had to pay. Draco Apparated away from Azalea's room. Alex Garrison had hell to pay.

* * *

Draco yanked open Alex's mahogany doors and charged inside. He found Pansy perched on top of Alex's desk, looking satisfied and wanton. Alex was looking out the window. Both of them turned surprised towards Draco.

"You're not welcome here, Malfoy," Alex said loudly at him.

"Leave, Pansy," Draco hissed at Pansy.

"Don't tell me-ˮ

"Now!!" Draco yelled.

Pansy threw a look at Alex. He was only glaring at Draco. Pansy heaved herself haughtily off the desk and Apparated away.

"I don't want you here, Malfoy," Alex scowled at him.

"What right have you got, Garrison," Draco snarled at him, "to hurt Azalea like that?"

"What is it to you?"

"Sleeping with Pansy is one thing," Draco growled at him, "but hurting Azalea in the process. You've got some nerve."

"What of it?" Alex sneered. "I'm not dating Azalea. I can sleep with whoever I want."

"You're a heartless bastard," Draco said to him angrily. "Hasn't she been through enough? Don't you even care?"

"No," Alex laughed. "Are you really that stupid? I only wanted to sleep with the girl. That's the only thing she was useful for."

Draco's fist sailed into his nose. He relished in the contact and enjoyed the crack of the bone he felt. Blood rushed out of Alex's nose as he stumbled backward. But Draco wasn't satisfied. He followed with another punch to the gut and another blow to the face. Alex fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. His face looked like a bruised tomato.

"I catch you anywhere near Azalea again and, I swear, Garrison," Draco threatened menacingly, "I'll kill you."


	19. Chapter 19

*Thank you to everyone who's supported this story. You guys are the absolute best. Now I present for your viewing pleasure, the final chapter. Enjoy.*

Chapter 19

Night had fallen outside when Azalea woke up. She felt so tired. Her throat was sore. Rain was softly falling outside. The door opened slowly and a blonde head poked in.

"Draco?"

"You're awake," he said and gently kicked the door open. Draco carried in two cups of tea and handed one to Azalea. "Here. Compliments of great chef Draco Malfoy."

"Thanks," she said, bringing it to her lips.

Draco sat at the edge of her bed and watched her solemnly. "Do you feel better?"

"Better isn't the right word," she sighed. "I feel incredibly tired."

"You don't have to worry about Garrison," Draco said, sipping his own tea.

"Draco, what did you do?" she asked exasperatedly.

"I beat his face in."

"You did what?!"

"Don't go telling me I shouldn't have done it or that I should feel bad," Draco rolled his eyes. "That bastard deserved that and a lot more. Don't know what you saw in him, that arse."

"He made me feel loved," Azalea said absently. "He made me feel like I wasn't alone."

"You're not alone, Azalea."

Azalea looked up at him. He was looking at her with a deep intensity that she wasn't quite sure she was comfortable with. His eyes had a different brightness to it, a different glow. He almost seemed… Was he trying to tell her something?

"I'm not?"

"No," he said, looking deeply at her. It was as if he loomed closer to her. His eyes got even brighter. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She could feel her face turning red. The sound of the rain seemed to be all she could hear. "You've got Dahlia."

Draco suddenly stood up and walked to the window. Azalea could feel herself blush. She stared down at her tea. What did she expect? A heartfelt confession of his love? What a joke. This was Draco Malfoy. He was madly and totally in love with Astoria Greengrass. Wasn't he?

Azalea then took notice of where she was. The last thing she remembered was giving way to fatigue at the foot of the stairs in Draco's arms. So did he bring her to her room? It seemed a likely scenario. But why? Why would he carry her to her room? Why would he tuck her in? Why would he beat the shit out of Alex? Why did he come by and bring her tea?

"_Have you asked Draco how he feels about you since he came out of his coma?"_

No, it can't be…

_"You'd have to be absolutely mentally retarded to not realize that Draco has some sort of feelings for you."_

Was Dahlia right after all? Did Draco… this Draco… not the deluded husband type Draco… does he have feelings for her? Azalea stared at his frame. Could that even be possible? Could that even be feasible? From the very beginning, they did nothing but argue with each other.

From the time at the Smoky Lounge:

_"You know the least you can do is thank me," he said condescendingly._

_"Oh, gee, thank you ever so much, Draco," Azalea said, her tone dripping with sarcasm._

_Draco rolled her eyes at her. "Why do you insist on sitting here at the bar like an idiot?" he asked._

_Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him, Azalea chanted to herself._

_"Is it because no guy would ever want to come near you?" he taunted as Azalea scowled. "Or is it because you're too afraid to talk to one yourself?"_

_"What I do is none of your business," Azalea snapped._

_"Rude," Draco commented with a nasty smirk. "Maybe I should have let that bloke molest you."_

_"I didn't need your help," Azalea insisted. "I could have handled it just fine!"_

To the morning after the Smoky Lounge:

"_You're a pig," Azalea said, looking at him with an utterly disgusted expression._

_"You're such a righteous bugger, you know that, Azalea?" Draco said to her, making her roll her eyes. "You act as men don't talk like this all the time."_

_"Not all men are as perverse as you are," Azalea snapped._

_"Oh, sure, whatever," Draco said sarcastically._

To the night where Draco slipped into a coma:

_"Get your tight little arse over there and work it," Draco commanded._

_"What?!" Azalea exclaimed._

_"Look, we got you the dress, you fixed up your hair, you put on the make up and jewelry," Draco told her. "But it all means shit if you don't go over there and talk to the man."_

_"What if he doesn't like me?" Azalea worried._

_"Bloody hell, Azalea," Draco rolled his eyes. "If you're not going to do this then we might as well go home to those books __that you wet yourself reading."_

They had declared that they hated each other right from the beginning. No other Neanderthal vexed her more than he did. Sometimes, he made her so mad; she could just wring his neck! But there were other times when he was the paragon of charm and sweetness.

Like the time when he got smashed:

_"He didn't deserve you, you know," Draco continued to say. "That Bulgarian bloke you went after. He didn't deserve you and you don't deserve someone that vile. You should look for someone better, someone who'll treat you like you're one of a kind. Because you are. Because you're pretty terrific, Azalea, you know? You shouldn't settle for some loser like that Bulgarian fellow. You're beautiful and witty and lovely and classy… You deserve more… You…"_

_Draco's grip on her wrist slipped as he faded from the waking world. His hand landed on the floor with a loud thump. Azalea watched his breathing even out as he slept._

Like the time after their shopping trip:

_She turned her head and looked him in the eyes. It was a slate gray color, usually cold and unfeeling. But now, Azalea could have sworn it was glittering with… what? Her eyes moved to his lips. His lips had a slight aristocratic quality to it that Azalea hadn't noticed before. She could feel her heart beat faster. They were so close together. One nudge and their lips would touch. Her own lips had begun to tingle with the prospect of it. His eyes were burning into hers. She felt her face start to redden. What was this? What was she feeling? Why was she feeling it for Draco?_

_Two loud knocks on the door broke the spell. Draco immediately released Azalea, scratching a spot at the back of his head awkwardly._

Like the time he woke up from his coma:

_"Yeah…" Azalea muttered, timidly placing her hands on his chest. "I suppose I'm just still a little shaken up."_

_Azalea watched his lips turn up into a grin. Her heart was pounding so fast. She felt a subtle electric charge as she noticed him lean closer to her. Bloody hell, she thought to herself. What is this? Why is my heart beating so fast? Her mind wandered to last week, the day where the both of them stood in her room as Azalea tried on the new black dress Draco had made her get. They were one breath away then. She had felt the same exact way she was feeling now. It was just as crazy and delusional then as it was now. Draco only leaned closer and closer to her. Azalea's eyes drifted shut as she waited for the inevitable._

_Their lips touched lightly and Azalea felt her heart skip a beat._

And when he came out of his delusion:

_He moved slightly toward her, his eyes drifting shut. Azalea felt her heart skip a beat. She could either kiss Draco and sink plunge her love life into utter confusion and chaos or she could stop him and walk away._

_But she couldn't find her voice and she found her eyes closing and her lips parting slightly. The first touch of their lips was light. Excitement and warmth detonated at the center of Draco's chest and resonated through his entire body. Azalea felt himself melt against him. Azalea felt Draco's lips move over hers and logic and thought shut down as she draped her arms around his shoulders as Draco slid his arms around her hips._

All of the signs were there and she never even noticed. She must have hurt him. She was so wrapped up in Alex that she didn't pay attention to Draco. He made her feel things that scared her and she preferred not to think about it: the way her heart started pounding, the way her stomach tightened, the way her face reddened. It was all because of him.

"Azalea, there's something I have to tell you," Draco suddenly said, making her flinch.

"Y-Yeah, what is it?"

He put his tea cup down and sat down on the bed next to her. "I'm not good at this," he sighed. "At feelings… and stuff."

Oh, Merlin, Azalea thought, thankful that it was dark and he couldn't see her blushing.

"But I've got to say it," Draco then gave her a meaningful look. "Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise," she nodded.  
"I've been… feeling…things… about you," Draco began, looking at his hands. "I really hate feelings and stuff because it… it makes things weird and complicated but I… I can't help it this time. Do you know what I mean?"

"No…"

"Geez," Draco sighed, raking his hand through his hair. "This is harder than I thought. When you… I…

"Draco, if you can't tell me," Azalea said quietly. "Why don't you show me?"

Draco looked over at her. She was staring at him earnestly. He stared into her eyes for quite a while. It was bright, he observed. He never saw her eyes quite that lovely before. Draco began to feel his own heart pound faster and faster. Before he knew it, he raised his hand and caressed her cheek. She was looking directly at him. He could feel her eyes adoring him and his breath caught in his throat. Before he knew what he was doing, he felt himself lean closer to her.

Azalea closed her eyes. There was no confusion, tension, or awkwardness. She was thrilled at how her heart pounded longingly. She was ecstatic about the blush beneath her cheeks. She could feel his breath on his face and when their lips touched, she felt that she would no longer be truly alone.

**3 Years Later…**

"THOSE ARE RHODODENDRONS!! THEY DON'T BELONG IN THE BALLROOM; THEY BELONG IN THE GARDEN, YOU WITLESS MORON! YOU! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT THE COLOR SCHEME IS CHARTREUSE AND SILVER! THIS IS LIME!! DO NOT PLACE THE CAKE THERE, IT'LL BE KNOCKED OVER!! AFTER ALL THE MONEY WE SPENT ON IT, WE WILL NOT HAVE A FLATTENED WEDDING CAKE! HONESTLY!!"

Dahlia closed the door behind her and blew out a sigh. Azalea turned to her. Dahlia gave her best friend a smile and walked over to her.

"Your soon to be mother in law has gone off the deep end," Dahlia informed, helping Azalea arrange her wedding veil. "She's yelled at everyone and everything in sight. Your groom and his father are hiding."

"She only wants things to be perfect," Azalea chuckled. "She planned almost everything about the wedding, you know."

"Yes, I know," Dahlia sighed, arranging Azalea's hair beneath the veil. "Everyone's fit to be in a loony bin after this wedding. I hope you're happy."

"I am happy," Azalea grinned. "I couldn't be happier."

"Good," Dahlia nodded. "I didn't want to be wearing this snot colored Maid of Honor dress for nothing."

"It is chartreuse," Azalea laughingly corrected her.

"DAHLIA!! DAHLIA, DEAR, WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED YOU!! THE CHAMPAGNE!! I CAN'T FIND THE CHAMPAGNE!!"

"I must go be willingly tortured," Dahlia rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"Thanks, Dahlia."

"Yeah, yeah," Dahlia waved. "COMING, MRS. MALFOY!!"

Dahlia stepped out the room. Azalea sighed nervously and stared at herself in the mirror. It was a simple wedding dress. Azalea hadn't wanted anything fancy. She and Draco had been dating for three years. She was beginning to wonder when the little prick would get off his fanny and propose. He had even joked one night, much to her indignation, that he had no intention of proposing. Then he finally did it. He proposed. It was during a moonlit night at the playground he brought her to all those years ago. Draco was still an idiot when it came to feelings. Azalea still didn't know how he managed to get the question out properly. She supposed he had rehearsed. Thinking of it made her laugh. They would be getting married soon and the entire Malfoy Manor was in an uproar. Mostly because Narcissa had been yelling at all the servants since the crack of dawn.

Downstairs, away from Narcissa's path of fury, Lucius sat comfortably in his chair, sipping tea, watching his son from the corner of his eyes fiddling with his bow. Draco had been tugging at his tie every ten seconds since they sat in the room to escape Narcissa.

"Draco, you'll rip that bow right off your neck if you keep tugging on it like that," Lucius pointed out.

"I can't help it, Father," Draco muttered. "Is it hot in here?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at him. Draco got up and started pacing again. He had gone into a cycle. He would pace for fifteen to twenty minutes, sit down, tug at his bow, irritating his father until Lucius complained and then resumed pacing again. It was quite comical in Lucius's opinion. It was also quite irritating.

"LUCIUS!! LUCIUS, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Lucius tried with all his might to ignore his wife's yelling. She's been on a tirade ever since she woke up and his patience was starting to wear thin. The ceremony hasn't even started yet. He watched his son pace and thought of the woman he would be marrying who was undoubtedly upstairs in her wedding dress. He believed from the beginning that she and Draco would end up here. He had watched them, entertained by the complications they brought upon themselves. Lucius remembered the heated arguments, the glaring, the awkward tension, and the eventual flirtation. Now his only son was to marry his goddaughter. Lucius sipped his tea again. Things had gone according to plan.

"LUCIUS!!"

Though he might need to do something about his wife.


End file.
